Living The High Life
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Former and current WWE superstars and divas are in high school! Follow there lives as the go through the supposed best days of their lives, but some of them have dark secrets waiting to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

*****Before this story starts it needs to be said that Randy and Candice's mothers are best friends also WWE Superstars/Divas belong to themselves*****

Randy stepped into the high school it was very rare for a sophmore to be as popular as he was, the girl upper classman loved his charismatic ways, the boy upper classman, respected him for his sports ability. Randy started walking up to the captain of the football team, Paul Leavsque.

"Hey Paul." Randy high fived the upper classman.

"Hey Orton, you better be at practice after school, I have to decide to either give the captain spot to you or Cena so you better bring it." Paul told him.

"Why would I ever miss practice?" Randy asked eyeing a brunette girl that was walking up to them.

"Paul daddy wants you in his office now." Stephanie McMahon said.

Paul laughed, "Whatever princess."

"I don't believe we've met I am Randy Orton." Randy said obviously flirting.

"Stephanie McMahon, now Paul you need to get to my dad's office."Stephanie ordered.

Paul laughed again, "I'll go in a bit."

Stephanie huffed and walked away.

"You see young one you never want to miss practice for a girl." Paul said.

"How do you know Stephanie?" Randy asked ignoring Paul's statement.

"She and I have known each other for ages, usually old Vincy sends her after me when I get in trouble." Paul explained.

"Well I might be the rookie Paul but that doesn't mean I can't-"

"If you even think about sleeping with her pal just remember she's got a boyfriend."Paul warned him.

Randy put on a sky smirk, "And who would that be, you?"

"What? No! She's dating that Andrew Martin kid." Paul told him.

"Whatever dude." Randy said as he turned his attention to a girl, Torrie Wilson, going past them, Randy smirked at Paul and whistled causing her to turn around. "Paul what are you thinking we both know she's dating Kurt."

Torrie glared at Paul, "Yes you do, pig." Torrie turned her heel and walked away as Randy began laughing.

"That was hillarious." Randy laughed.

"Ha ha." Paul said sarcasticly, "but seriously Orton be at practice, now I have to meet up with Vince."

Randy smirked at his friend before he walked away.

Candice Beckman made her way into the school she was the new kid starting off her sophmore year. According to her parents she was looking for Randy Orton and he would 'watch out' for her. But she could seriously care less about him. Candice looked around and eventually decided to go and ask someone for help, she decided on going up to four girls, one had red hair, one was a brunette, and the other two were both blond.

"Excuse me I just moved here and I'm sort of lost." Candice told them.

"Are you a freshman?" the red head asked.

"No I'm a sophmore." Candice said.

"Well Ash, Mick, you got another girl in your grade." one of the blonds said. "I'm Trish, the brunette is Mickie, other blond Ashley, and Lita."

"I always love being called the other blond." Ashley said sarcasticly.

"Whatever Ash, have you seen Maria today?" Trish asked.

"She was at practice." Mickie told her.

"Who's Maria?" Candice asked.

"Mickie's friend who's a cheerleader with her." Lita exclaimed, "I still don't get why you're a cheerleader Mickie."

"Shut up Lita, oh are you a cheerleader, Lisa is always looking for new memebers?" Mickie asked.

"Actually yeah I am." Candice said.

"That's great, but watch out for Michelle and Layla, they are evil." Mickie told her.

"A-alright." Candice responded.

Paul went into Vince's office saying a quick high to the secutary, Dawn Marie.

"Hey Principal Vince." Paul said as he took a seat in front of the principal.

"Its McMahon." Vince hissed.

"Who crapped in your cereal this morning? Shane?" Paul asked.

"Paul do you know why you are here?" Vince asked.

"Nope I believe your daughter didn't let it slip." Paul said.

"Paul you need nine more credits to graduate." Vince told him.

"So?" Paul asked.

"You get four a semister." Vince said.

"Wait a second are you saying that I'm going to have to graduate with the juniors?" Paul asked.

"No, not if you get a credit by taking on extra school work this semister, but you'd need a tutor." Vince told him.

"Alright Mr. Vince, who's my tutor going to be?" Paul asked.

"The girl that has the highest average in this school's history-"

"Stephanie." Paul interupted.

"Yep now get out or _you're expelled._"

**This is my first Wrestling Fanfic, Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dustin Runnels went and sat next to his friend Molly Holly.

"How was your summer Dustin?" Molly asked.

"I got to listen to Cody complain about his braces all summer." Dustin said.

Molly laughed, "How long has he had them for now?"

"Nearly two years you'd think he would be used to them by now." Dustin complained.

"Come on Goldust, I love Cody." Molly said.

"How did I ever get stuck with that nickname?" Dustin asked.

"Nobody knows." Molly told him.

At lunch time Randy went to the football teams table sending a quick glare to his mutal enemy John Cena.

"You know," Adam "Edge" Copland said, "I bet that in the next couple of years you'll be best friends with the guy."

Randy laughed, "John and I? Friends that will never happen."

Then the show stopper, Shawn Micheals came up to them with another boy none of them knew.

"Hey guys this is Nic Nesmeth, my mentoree and newest member of the football team." Shawn introduced him.

Nic (Dolph Ziggler) smirked, "Nice to meet you."

Randy glared at the newest member, "Cocky are you, well they call me the legend killer on the field, I sacked Hulk Hogan, Steve Austin, and Bret Hart."

Nic took a seat in front of Randy, "And what are you a senior?"

Randy returned the smirk, "Try sophmore."

Nic then began to duck a little bit being in obvious hiding.

"Who are you hiding from?" Shawn asked.

Nic pointed to a petite girl, "That girl is crazy."

"But she's hot." Edge said, before adding, "for a freshman."

Candice walked into the lunch room, taking a seat next to Mickie Trish and Ashley,

"So can you guys tell me anything about anyone?" Candice asked.

Mickie nodded, before pointing to a guy with colorful streaks in his hair, "That is Jeff Hardy the hottest guy that had ever dyed his hair, according to Ash anyways."

Ashley blused a little, "I said that two years ago."

Candice laughed, before turning her attention to her phone which was ringing, "Can you give me a second?" the girls nodded as Candice went to a secluded area, "Hello?"

"Candy hi, Elaine told me this was when the lunch time was." Lea Beckman said.

"You haven't seen Elaine since your twentieth reunion, its been two years since then." Candice reminded her.

"So have you seen Randy yet?" Lea asked.

Candice groaned, "Mom the last time I saw him he put dog food in my hair."

"Honey please go find Randy, it would mean the world to me if you were friends with him." Lea asked.

Candice sighed knowing the guilt trick her mom was pulling, "Fine." Candice hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket going back to the table she was sitting at before.

"Hey what's wrong?" Trish asked.

"My mom, she used to go to this school and her best friends son goes here too,and she keeps bugging me about talking to him." Candice explained.

"Well who is he?" Ashley asked.

"His name is Randy Orton." Candice told them.

"Randy Orton?" Mickie asked noticably sitting up.

"Um yeah why?" Candice asked.

"Nothing its just he's the hottest guy in school." Mickie said.

Trish laughed, "In your oppinon, anyway what's wrong with talking to him?"

"Nothing really." Candice said not wanting to explain the dog food story. "Do you know where he is?"

"Over there." Mickie pointed at a table.

Candice nodded and began walking towards the table making a direct stop in front of Randy.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked.

Candice put a hand on her hip, "So you don't reconize me?"

Shawn hit Randy, "Did you sleep with her?"

"Please I'm not that easy." Candice hissed, "I guess you only know me when you pour dog food on my head."

Randy put on a confused look before smirking, "Candy."

"Candice." Candice corrected him, "my mother wouldn't shut up about how much I needed to 'find' you."

"Well look no longer, take a seat Candice." Randy said clearing a seat which his stuff had previously been on.

"I'm not a dog you can't tell me what to do." Candice argued.

"Well you were covered in dog food once." Randy said causing his football budies to laugh.

Candice put on a smirk, "You think that's funny? Did Randy ever tell you that when we were little he used to-"

"Candice have you made any friends yet?" Randy interupted.

"Orton let her finish I want to here an embarassing story about you." Paul said.

Candice smiled before continuing, "let me dress him up, I have a picture if you want to see."

"For a second I thought that would be good." Edge grumbled.

Candice got out her phone and flipped through her pictures, stopping at a five year old Randy,"Well if you don't want to see Randy dressed up as a princess be my guest." Candice began to walk away.

"Candice!" Paul yelled, "Edge we could've seen Randy in a dress."

"I never put on a dress." Randy lied.

"Sure Randy got any other secrets?" Paul asked sarcasticly.

"Actually yes, did you know that Paul has a thing for-"

"Orton I've told you a billion times I don't like her." Paul said.

With that Paul walked off running into the girl herself Stephanie McMahon,

**A/N Okay in response to a question, AJ Lee will be in the story, however it won't be until a couple more chapters since I have already written many chapters, also how does every one feel about the Paul/Stephanie relationship, if I get two more reviews in the next couple hours all go ahead and post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey princess." Paul told her, she looked up and he saw tears running down her face, "Stephanie what's wrong?"

"Andrew and I, we got in a fight and he said he wanted me to leave him alone and I don't know what to do Paul." Stephanie cried.

Paul put an arm around the principal's daughter, "Hey don't cry."

"Paul why would he break up with me?" Stephanie asked.

Paul stared at Stephanie, it was the first time he actually looked at her, she was beautiful, "I don't know you're perfect."

Stephanie blushed as Paul wiped a tear off her face, "Really?"

"Yeah." Paul said.

Stephanie smiled at Paul before leaning in to kiss him, it continued for about ten minutes,

twenty minutes later, Stephanie looked in the girls bathroom mirror, she had just lost her virginity to Paul Leavsque.

Jeff Hardy was walking when he spotted his older brother Matt with his girlfriend Lita. Jeff went up to the two who were flirting.

"Do you two ever stop flirting?" Jeff asked.

Lita blushed slightly, "Hey Jeff, where's Carlito?"

"I don't know, its not like we spend every minute of the together." Jeff said.

"Okay, well Jeff, Lita and I are going to the mall after school so you can either come with or-"

"Mall, I needed to get some new dye anyway." Jeff said.

"Lita! Lita!" Mickie came up to them like she was on fire, "you'll never believe it I heard that two people had sex in the bathroom!"

"What?" Lita asked.

"Yeah and Paul was seen coming out of it so that means that Paul got lucky during lunch!" Mickie said.

"Who do you think it was Gail maybe?" Lita asked refrencing the twos previous relationship.

"Geez Lita I'm not a gossip." Mickie said before turning to Jeff, "you know Lita is always gossiping." Mickie told him before walking away.

"Wow she is bubbley." Jeff said.

"You should see her and Maria, when they're together you get hyper active times ten." Lita told them.

Candice went into the gym, where she had been told to meet the cheerleaders in there, she saw Mickie, and seven other people standing with her.

"Welcome to try outs." a brunette girl said as she walked forward, talkind directly to the ten girls in front of her, "I am Lisa, the head cheerleader, now only four of you will make it on this team, okay this is how it works I say your name, you step forward say your grade level, then begin to do whatver you practiced."

Candice waited as other girls went up, one girl in particular, Barbara Blank (Kelly Kelly), was very good, as well as Serena Deeb. Then finally Candice was called up.

"I'm in tenth grade." Candice said before begining a routine she had done at her old school.

She heard claps as soon as she finished and smirked, she was then approached by Mickie and Maria.

"You did so great out there!" Mickie told her.

"You really did." Maria said.

"Maria Mickie, why don't you leave this poor girl alone, let her hang out with people that are truely." Michelle looked at Layla before they said together, "flawless."

"I am Michelle McCool." Michelle stuck out her hand to Candice, "Layla and I are offering you a spot as our third best friend."

Candice smiled a bit, "That sound really really awful."

Michelle glared at her before turning to Mickie, "Seriously Mickie you need to stop spreading lies about me so I can actually get more friends."

"Everything I say is one hundred percent true." Mickie said glaring at the taller girl.

Michelle huffed "You'll pay for this." she told Mickie before leading Layla away.

"I hate her." Mickie groaned.

"From what I've seen of her I do too." Candice agreed.

Randy went to the field where all the other guys were quickly turning his attention to Paul, who looked a bit more upbeat than normal,

"What's going on?" Randy asked Paul.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Randy said.

"Look kid just mind your own buisness." Paul told him.

"What's her name?" Randy asked.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Lets just say she is anonymous for now kid."

**A/N as I'm watching Smackdown, I'm updating I know that I said two reviews but I apologize that I was selfish, also prettycreazytriple h fan, I hope you enjoyed the Stephanie/HHH in this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks had gone by since the events with Paul and Stephanie, everything had mostly gone back to normal, nobody knew and Stephanie was back with Andrew, and Paul was just being tutored by Stephanie.

Michelle smiled as she walked into the cafeteria it had took weeks in the making but she had finally gotten a video camera set up in the cafeteria, just as planned Mickie had sat down right where the hidden camera was, Michelle went up to the stage in the middle of the cafeteria.

"As you all know Mr. McMahon allows an open mic thing on Wednesday's usually nobody uses it but today I think it might just be useful to me, this song is for my very good friend." Michelle glanced at Mickie, "so why don't you come up here piggy?" Mickie put a confused look on her face, "Piggy, Piggy James, oh sorry I meant Mickie." Michelle 'corrected' herself as other students began to laugh.

Michelle took a deep breath, "Michelle McCool had a farm ee i ee i oh, and on this farm she had a pig ee i ee i oh." at that moment Michelle turned on the televisions in the cafeteria all of which had a picture of a pig with Mickie's face on it.

Michelle looked as Mickie began crying, and smirked, "Come on everyone lets give a big round of applause for Piggy James!"

With that Mickie ran out of the cafeteria.

Candice hadn't wasted anytime looking for Mickie, she eventually found her with her mascara running down her face,

"Honey." Candice told her, "Are you okay?"

"No Candy, this is the first time in my life where Michelle has actually gotten to me." Mickie said as tears came down her face.

"Don't worry Mickie I'm going to make sure Michelle pays." Candice responded.

"Thanks but Candy, I've never been this humiliated in my life." Mickie told her.

Candice shook her head, "If anything Michelle should be called a skank."

Mickie laughed a bit wiping the tears off her face, "Yeah she's slept with almost the entire football team."

"Come on lets go back in there." Candice said.

"No Candy I really, really just don't want to be in the same room as Michelle right now." Mickie told her.

"I understand Mickie." Candice responded.

Randy looked at Michelle who sat with a smug look on her face, before turning to Paul,

"Is anyone going to do something about this?" Randy asked.

"Randy there isn't much the football team could do." Paul said, other guys nodding in agreement.

"Still she shouldn't get away with it." Randy told them as he glanced back at Michelle.

"Why do you care anyway?" Paul asked.

Randy sat with his hand on his chin, why did he care so much about the perky cheerleader? "I don't know."

Paul smirked at Shawn, "I think are little Randall has a crush."

"What? No." Randy denied.

"Denial!" Shawn yelled.

Randy gave him a strange look, "So Paul how's tutor girl?"

"Stephanie? She's fine." Paul told him.

"Why don't you bug him about Stephanie?" Randy asked Shawn.

"Because he could keep the show stopper from competing, in the football games." Shawn said.

Mickie went into the halls, looking around people were staring at her,

"Hey its Piggy James!" Christy Hemme called out.

Mickie looked down in embarrassment, and continued walking with several students making oink noises at her, eventually she found herself in the girls bathroom, in a stall crying. Mickie looked at the door and locked it, she knew what she was about to do was stupid but she couldn't help it tears slid down her face as she stuck a finger up her throat, when it was done Mickie stepped out of the stall, and grabbed a mint out of her bag, she placed it in her mouth and washed her hands before stepping out of the bathroom. Looking around nobody knew what she had just done.

Stephanie was being walked home by Andrew but he took a slight delay in the park,

"Andrew I need to get home." Stephanie told him.

"Wait a second Stephanie, I need to ask you something." Andrew said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I know you are planning the Halloween dance, I wanted to ask you if you'd be the bride of Frankenstein?" Andrew asked.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I'm going to be Frankenstein." Andrew told her.

"Wait a second Andrew are you asking me to-"

"Marry me?"

Stephanie felt a wave of nausea go through her, "Um."

"Say yes Steph, I love you."

"Alright." Stephanie said before running to a nearby trashcan.

**A/N So Andrew and Stephanie are back together but HHH/Stephanie fans you probably won't be disappointed soon, also what does everyone think about Mickie's new secret? I'll probably have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Halloween and the anual WWE High Halloween Coustume Dance was approaching Paul had found himself in the McMahon house waiting for Stephanie to get back from her date with Andrew, he watched Stephanie kiss Andrew and groaned in disgust, was he trying to swallow her tounge? Stephanie walked in and took a seat across from Paul obviously stressed.

"What's going on another fight with Andrew?" Paul asked.

"No its just I have so many things to plan and I just-"

"You only have to prepare for the Halloween dance." Paul told her, before looking at the table where there was a ring on Stephanie's finger, realization shot through Paul's mind, "You and Andrew?"

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You're getting married?" Paul asked.

Stephanie covered up her hand, "No."

"I saw the ring, don't lie to me." Paul warned her.

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah I said yes to him."

"Stephanie you aren't even eighteen!" Paul exclaimed, "what does your father think about this!"

"Shut up Paul by the time of the wedding I will be eight-" Stephanie stopped and felt the urge to vomit, she ran quickly to the bathroom.

"Steph are you okay?" Paul asked after she finished.

"Yeah I just don't feel to well, that's all." Stephanie said.

Paul stared at Stephanie for a minute, "Okay well do you want me to go?"

"I'm fine Paul its just some stomach flu." Stephanie assured him.

"Well as long as you're okay." Paul said.

"Paul I'm fine just drop it." Stephanie hissed.

Mickie went through the halls it was going on six a clock, she was pretty sure she was the only one still there, after cheerleading Michelle had began to make fun of her again, she couldn't risk doing it at home, the locks were never good so someone could easily walk in on her, Mickie stopped directly in front of a trashcan she looked around and nobody was there she proceded to stick a finger up her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy yelled coming up to her.

Mickie placed her hand on her hip, "I don't think that is any of your buisness."

"Is this because of Michelle?" Randy asked.

"I don't know what you think you saw-"

"Mickie this is serious, you could die from this." Randy said.

"Die from what?" Mickie asked playing dumb.

"Bulimia." Randy responded, "I know a whole lot about this subject, my aunt was bulimic."

"Well I have to do this." Mickie argued.

"What why?" Randy asked.

"Because I'm fat!" Mickie yelled.

"What?" Randy was shocked that the brunette thought of herself that way, "Mickie you are stunning."

"No I'm not everyone calls me Piggy James because I'm huge!" Mickie countered.

"I'm not a liar Mickie, how long has this been going on?" Randy asked.

"Randy its not a big-"

"How long?" Randy interupted.

"About six weeks." Mickie told him, her face started to pale a little.

"Mickie are you okay?" Randy asked, before the girl fainted. Randy picked her up off the ground and got out his cell phone,

"9-1-1 what's your emergancy?" asked an operator.

"My friend she just fainted, she hasn't been eating, we are at WWE High School." Randy told the operator.

"All right an ambulance is on the way."

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Also anyone have any opinions on what happened to Mickie, or maybe guesses on what's happening to Stephanie, also I will update anywhere from tonight until tomorrow morning **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Randy walked into the school the day before racing through his mind, he got some looks from some people, everyone had heard about Randy saving Mickie and that she was in the hospital but thankfully nobody knew why. He was approached by five girls, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Lita Dumas, Maria Kallnas, and his mother's best friend's daughter, Candice Beckman.

"What happened to Mickie?" Candice asked him.

"Well hello to you too." Randy said sarcasticly.

"Randy we aren't playing around what happened to Mickie?" Lita asked.

"She fainted I called 9-1-1, they told me to take her to the hospital, I did, she's in there connected to a moniter thing." Randy told them.

"Why did she faint?" Maria asked.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Not my story to tell."

"Plan B, Maria take off your top." Trish said.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I'm not going to complain about that but, sorry I'm interested in someone else." Randy said.

"Plan C." Trish switched plans, "tell us or Candice's pictures of you go viral."

Randy sighed, "I'm not going to tell you because I don't want this getting out, if that means an embarassing photo coming out so be it."

"Randy please I need to know." Trish pleaded.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"A secret for a secret." Trish proposed.

Randy sighed, "Fine come on I'm not telling you at school, but your friends can't come."

"Deal." Trish said, as she led Randy to her car.

"So why do you want to know what happened to Mickie so bad?" Randy asked.

"She's my best friend." Trish told him.

"And?" Randy asked.

Trish looked down refusing to look Randy in the eye, "Last year, Mickie really wanted us to be friends, we became friends pretty quickly because we are pretty simular, but she started to like someone, she became a bit obsessive, I lashed out at her, and now she's in the hospital."

"Who did Mickie like?" Randy asked.

"None of-"

"Come on Trish." Randy persuaded her.

Trish sighed, "You, but don't-"

"Mickie likes me?" Randy asked.

"Used to." Trish corrected him.

"Oh." Randy said disipointed.

"What happened to her?" Trish asked.

"Mickie thought she was fat, the only reason I know is because I caught her trying to make herself-"

"Mickie is bulimic?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Randy told her.

"I am going to kill Michelle!" Trish said as she opened the door to her car.

"Trish." Randy said but it went upon deaf ears as the blond had already made her way out.

Stephanie had been sent to the nurses office after throwing up in a classroom trashcan she sat there while the school nurse, Sable, looked at her.

"Stephanie, how long have you been sick?" Sable asked.

Stephanie shrugged, "A couple of weeks but its starting to die down."

"A couple of weeks?" Sable asked, "and you haven't been to the doctor?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Its mainly been stress I think, my boyfriend and I had a break up and we got back together, and the dance its just been stressing me out."

Sable smirked a bit, "Steph honey, you know that everything in this room stays confidental as in I won't tell your parents right?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Are you sexually active?" Sable asked.

"No," Stephanie said before remembering the day with Paul, "once."

Sable's smirk grew, "Honey when was the last time you had your period?"

Stephanie covered her mouth, she couldn't beleive it, she couldn't be _pregnant_, she was seventeen!

"Look honey the best thing you can do is tell Andrew to take you to the doctor." Sable advised her.

"I can't worry him like this." Stephanie said, without mentioning it was Paul's.

"How about I take the rest of the day off and take you?" Sable asked.

"You would do that?" Stephanie asked.

Sable smiled, "I had a pregnancy _scare_ in high school, the least I can do for my boss's daughter is take her to the doctor."

Candice was waiting for Trish inside the buliding when Trish came storming in and grabbed her arm,

"Come on Candy we have to teach Michelle a lesson." Trish said as she led Candice to Michelle.

"Oh hi Trish, Candice." Michelle greeted them only to recive a slap via Trish.

"You heard Mickie's in the hospital right?" Trish asked.

"Piggy James isn't in the hospital she's right here." Michelle said as Layla came out in a fat suit and with a pig nose.

"Hey everyone its me Piggy James." Layla pretended as she went up to Trish, "do you have any food?"

Trish glared at Layla, before kicking her causing her to fall on the ground.

Students gathered around as Candice and Trish began to fight Michelle and Layla.

"What's going on?" hissed a voice causing all of them to stop.

"Mr. McMahon, they attacked me and Layla!" Michelle exclaimed.

"What no!" Trish denied, "they've been making fun of Mickie for weeks calling her fat, now she's in the hospital because of you two!"

"How is it my fault that she fainted?" Michelle asked.

"She fainted because, you made her feel so insucure she resorted to bulimia!" Trish yelled.

Michelle's face went blank, she hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, now it was her fault that someone was suffering from an eating disorder.

"Okay everyone in my office, now." Vince demanded.

Stephanie and Sable made their way into the doctor's office,

"Steph, by what you've told me by now they could give you a sonogram." Sable told her.

"No Sable, I'm not pregnant." Stephanie said, "I'm just here to confirm that I have the stomach flu."

Sable rolled her eyes as she checked Stephanie in, when they called Stephanie's name she turned to her, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine." Stephanie told her.

Stephanie walked in the room, she answered a couple questions and peed in a cup, then the doctor came back into the room.

"Stephanie I have your results." the doctor said.

Stephanie sighed of relief, "Finally you can tell me that I just have the flu now."

"I'm sorry Stephanie you don't have the flu." The doctor said, "You're pregnant two months to be exact."

Stephanie felt tears rolling down her face, "I'm only seventeen."

"I'm sorry Stephanie, how about you come back next week for a sonogram?" the doctor asked.

Stephanie nodded as she walked out, she went straight to Sable and hugged her, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Stephanie turned around and there standing behind her was her older brother Shane McMahon.

**A/N What does everyone think? Also in the next chapter Randy's little cousins are sure to _double _the size of Randy's household, **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mickie lyed in the hospital bed, she hated being there, worst part she wasn't aloud to see anybody but her parents, her father had came all the way from Virginia, when he heard that his daughter was in the hospital, while her mom was oacing back in forth in the waiting room, she watched as the door clicked open, it was her doctor,

"Mickie, do you remember anything about what was going on before you got here?" the doctor asked.

Honostly Mickie didn't remember anything of that night what so ever, "Nope."

Mickie's parents walked in the room, Mickie's mother, Carol, looked like she had been crying, while Mickie's father, Jake, just looked fusterated,

"Mickie are you aware of what you've been doing?" the doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked innocently.

"Mickie we've arranged for you to go to get help." Jake cut in.

"Why?" Mickie nearly yelled.

"Sweetheart we just don't want you to die from this eating disorder." Carol spoke softly.

"You better thank Randy kid, if it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened." Jake said.

Mickie tried to remember anything that happened or could of happened between her and Randy, but nothing came to mind, "How long will I have to be gone?"

Jake sighed before looking at Carol, "Mick you'll be gone for three months, its on the other side of town."

Stephanie stared at Shane unsure of what to say,

"Are you really that stupid Steph?" Shane asked.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen." Stephanie defended herself.

Shane placed a hand on his head, Sable had left a whie ago, so now Shane was driving Stephanie home, "I just thought you and Andrew would be more careful."

Stephanie began to play with the braclet on her wrist, "You aren't going to tell dad are you?"

Shane laughed, "No way, when you tell him I'll be back at Stanford."

Stephanie nervously laughed, "Shane what if I told you something else?"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as he pulled into the McMahon's driveway.

"The baby, it isn't Andrew's." Stephanie told him.

Shane brought the car to a stop, "What do you mean it isn't Andrew's?"

"Andrew and I have never-"

"Stephanie come on! You think people are just not going to say anything because you are the principal's daughter, and to think I actually thought it was a mistake, you just did it with some random guy, the father is Shawn Micheals isn't it, or one of the other lousy football players just please tell me it isn't Paul." Shane ranted.

Stephanie didn't say a word as she exited the car, ignoring Shane has he lequred her, the only thing coming to her mind then was when was Shane going to tell their father?

Randy was sitting in his house playing video games, practice was canceled due to the fact it had rained earlier. He heard a knock on the door and went up quickly to answer it, slowly coming face to face with his little cousins Brianna and Nicole,

"What are you two doing here?" Randy asked wondering why his two cousins were at his doorstep.

Brie looked down while Nikki looked directly and Randy, "Mom is back in jail."

Randy groaned a bit as he stepped aside to let his cousins in, "What she do this time?" the mother of his twin cousins had been in and out of jail for years, it was suprizing that she was still aloud to see her kids let alone have custedy of them.

"She lost her temper and she was arrested for assult." Nikki told him, as Brie didn't say a word.

"I'm going to get mom, I'll be back in a second." Randy told his cousins.

Randy went in the kitchen where, his mom was with Lea and Candice,

"Ma, Katie's in jail again." Randy told her.

Elaine sighed heavily, "I knew she'd be back there soon, those damn drugs aren't in her favor, are Nicole and Brianna here?"

"Yeah, Brie's pretty shaken up though." Randy said.

"Lea, I am so sorry, but I have to go talk to Nikki and Brie." Elaine told them.

"Dear, no reason to apologize, come on Candy we need to go shopping anyway." Lea said to her daughter.

"Alright." Candice agreed, "see you later Randy."

"Whatever." Randy responded as she walked out the door.

Stephanie looked at her father she really hoped that Shane didn't tell him,

"Stephanie sweetheart," Vince said, "Shane told me to tell you that he'd keep your secret."

A grin rose upon Stephanie's face, "Really?"

"Really." Vince answered, "but what is this secret."

Stephanie smirked, "Don't worry daddy, you'll find out eventually."

**A/N What does everyone think? The next chapter will be put up soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lisa looked at her costume as Stephanie walked in her room,

"Steph what do you think of my costume?" Lisa asked.

"Great Lisa, but I think Michelle would make a better witch, she wouldn't even have to dress up." Stephanie said.

"Oh come on Michelle isn't that bad." Lisa defended Michelle.

"Michelle made fun of Mickie to the point where a deadly diesese was involved." Stephanie reminded her.

"I guess that was pretty bad, but she regrets it." Lisa assured her.

"How do you know?" Stephanie asked.

"Lets just say she looks great at the bottom of the pyrimid." Lisa said before laughing, once she stopped she faced Stephanie, "Steph, have you told Andrew yet?"

"No, I don't plan on it either." Stephanie told her.

"Steph, doesn't he deserve to know he's going to be a father?" Lisa asked.

"To bad he isn't going to have a kid." Stephanie mumbled.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Did you hear that?" Stephanie asked.

"Who's baby are you carrying?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa come on-"

"Stephanie tell me right now or, I'll tell Vince!" Lisa threatened.

Stephanie sighed weakly, "Promise not to tell?"

"Across my heart." Lisa promised.

"Paul." Stephanie admitted.

Lisa jumped, "Paul freaking Leavsque? Your having his baby?"

"Lisa-"

"How is Gail going to react to this? Did you even consider her?" Lisa asked.

By this point Stephanie was crying, "I forgot he was my other best friends ex."

"Gail is going to hate you, and so do I, get out." Lisa ordered.

"Lisa." Stephanie begged.

"Out!" Lisa yelled.

Stephanie picked up her bags as tears rolled down her face, she knew for sure, she had lost her best friend.

Mickie sat down in the Rehab center, everyone was so much older than her, except one girl she had met who was a little bit younger than her being a freshman in high school, her name was Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kait." Mickie said taking a seat next to her only friend in the whole center.

"It suprizes me that even in this hell whole you can be perky, aren't you supposed to be misruable?" Kaitlyn asked.

Mickie frowned, of course she was trying to act strong for the younger girl but it made her feel worse how she critiziezed her, almost as if she had to throw up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Mickie don't sink in." Kaitlyn told her.

Mickie looked at the younger girl and sighed, "How do you do this?"

Kaitlyn laughed, "Its easy, just think, think of good times, I always think of me and my friend April, well before she went complety crazy."

Mickie nodded, "Alright, so I need to think of something that makes me happy?"

"Yeah, maybe if we're good we'll be released early." Kaitlyn told her.

Mickie smiled and proceded to think of the only person that could actually make her happy at this point, Randy Orton.

Randy sat next to Nikki and Brie, in his living room, they were watching telivison silently until Nikki turned it off,

"Randy do you mind driving me to the mall?" Nikki asked.

"Why?" Randy asked not really caring.

Brie smiled a bit, "Nicole has a date."

Randy for a second was stunned that his little cousin had talked, but then her words drowned on him as he turned to Nikki, "A date, with who?"

Nikki blushed, "N-nobody, Randy just take me to the mall."

"If I drive you, you have to tell me who you are going on a date with." Randy told her.

Nikki huffed, "Fine his name is Ted, Ted DiBeiase Jr."

Randy nodded his head approvingly, "Very nice, we are already watching him for next years season, where yours truely will be captain."

"Unless its John." Brie said.

"I liked it better when you were quiet." Randy muttered.

"Please Randy your relived that I'm talking." Brie taunted him

Randy sighed heavily as he grabbed his car keys, "Lets go."

Stephanie had told her dad to meet her in the living room, he was sitting on the couch next to her mother, Stephanie took a deep breath,

"There is something I have to tell you guys."

"Can it wait Stephy? I have to grade some papers." her mother informed her.

"No because its something I won't be able to hide for much longer." Stephanie hissed.

"Well get on with it sweetie, I have to be at a meeting in twenty eight minutes." Vince said looking at his watch.

"Mom dad, I'm pregnant."

**A/N What does everyone think? I'll have the next chapter up soon! What will Stephanie's parents say?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stephanie looked at her parents as her mother began laughing,

"Very funny dear." Linda laughed.

"I think so too." Vince laughed along.

Stephanie grabbed her purse and pulled out the sonogram picture and shiwed them, "I'm not joking."

Vince's face went blank, while Linda's paled,

"Stephanie, how long have you and Andrew been," Linda took a deep breath, "_intercoursing_."

"Actually, Andrew and I have never-"

"Are you telling me you didn't even date this guy!" Vince screamed.

"Daddy, please calm down." Stephanie begged.

"Calm down I'm going to be a grandfather!" Vince screamed, before simply saying, "I'm going to be a grandfather," Vince looked at his daughter and hugged her, "Stephanie, you can do this."

Stephanie began crying tears of joy, "Thank you."

"I'll make sure you get a nanny during school hours." Vince told her.

"Enough!" Linda yelled, "Vince our daughter is pregnant! She needs to give it up for adoption, it will only hold her back, she is going to be an exsective!"

"Linda, you of all people should understand what she is going through!" Vince yelled back.

Linda paled, "Vince, it was a mistake I never should have done it!"

"I know, but guess what you did, now Stephanie has a desion to make." Vince stated.

Paul was in the bench, with Adam and Shawn,

"Where's Randy?" Adam asked.

"He's babysitting his cousin Nikki while she's out on a date." Paul said.

"I'll never get how you know so much about the kid." Shawn stated.

"Well, Randy is most likely going to be taking over the team next year-"

"Something which I should do, how come Randy gets to?" Adam asked slightly annoyed.

"Because Adam, if a senior took over it would be cauos, then you'd have a better shot a screwing someone over." Paul told him.

"That made absoultly no since." Adam grumbled.

"Well its easier than telling you the kid is better than you." Paul said.

Just then, Glenn came up to the trio stopped right in front of Adam,

"A word, Adam." Kane demanded.

Adam silently gulped before nodding letting Glenn lead him away.

"What can I do for you Glenn?" Adam asked.

"What do you know about Lita?" Glenn asked sick smirk on his face.

Adam looked at the ground before looking back up at Glenn, "Nothing much, she's nice."

Glenn laughed, "So Adam is she a good kisser?"

Adam's eyes raised slightly, "How would I know?"

"Because you were making out with her in a janitors closet." Glenn told him.

"How did you know that?" Adam asked.

"That's for me to know and for me to tell Matt, unless."

"Unless what?" Adam quickly asked.

"Well you see, today I am going to check the security camera footage of the school, I need a look out." Glen said.

"What time?" Adam asked.

"Now." Glenn told him.

Randy watched as Ted and Nikki sat down at the restaraunt, he was casually sitting two tables away, while he got Cody, who he had ran into earlier, to watch Brie, he looked at his little cousin and Ted as they were talking about something. He let his focus slip for one second when he looked back up, his cousin was leaning in towards Ted, Randy got up and went over to the table,

"How are you guys?" Randy asked.

Nikki laughed, "Randy could you give us a moment?"

Randy gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "I'll just take a seat." Randy sat in between Nikki and Ted, "So Ted what are your intentions with Nicole?"

Nikki blushed, "Randy."

"Um well, to have fun I guess?" Ted said.

"You guess?" Randy asked.

"Um I mean-"

"Ted you don't have to answer him." Nikki quickly told him.

"It was nice meeting you Ted, but we have to be somewhere, come on Nikki lets find your sister." Randy said pulling Nikki away from Ted and out of the restaraunt.

"Randy what was that?" Nikki angerly asked.

"That boy obviously only has one thing on his mind." Randy told her her, he would have continued but he heard a sound coming from the closet they were standing next to, Nikki rolled her eyes and opened the door. Randy went from mad to furious when he saw both Brie and Cody lacking shirts.

Glenn and Adam made their way up to the control room of the school, Adam stopped at the door, while Glenn went up to the security footage,

"I haven't been here this week so I'll start with Monday." Glenn said to himself, fixing the time to 7:35 Monday morning at the school lockers he turned on the volume and heard many coversations.

_"Can you believe Mickie is in-"_

"Unintersting." Kane mumbled zooming in on someone else, who just happened to be Lisa Varon and Stephanie McMahon.

_"And a couple flips, you think you could help demenstrate?" Lisa asked._

_"I really don't think so." Stephanie said._

_"Come on." Lisa persuaded, "why not?"_

_Stephanie despite herself glanced at her stomach quickly before turning to Lisa, "Just stuff."_

_Lisa gasped catching Stephanie looking at her stomach, "Does Stephanie Marie McMahon have a bun in the oven?"_

_"What?" Stephanie asked._

_"You do! Have you told Andrew yet?" Lisa asked._

"Did you here that?" Adam asked, "Stephanie is pregnant!"

**A/N What does everyone think, also here is a sneak peak of next chapter**

"Well you know you could have told me!" Paul yelled.

"I didn't know how to! I'm dating Andrew!" Stephanie yelled back.

"But you're having my baby!" Paul screamed, as a crowd gathered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Adam went up to Lita the next day, a week before Halloween,

"Lita you want to know something?" Adam asked.

Lita rolled her eyes, "For the last time I don't want to know how many crac-"

"No not that, Glenn and I snuck into the control room and listened to conversations." Adam told her.

"Adam that's just wrong." Lita lequred him.

"Well I guess you don't want to know who is pregnant then." Adam said,

"What? Who?" Lita asked.

"Stephanie McMahon." Adam told her.

"Shut up!" Lita nearly yelled.

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

"Stephanie is pregnant." Lita said.

"Stephanie is pregnant?" Maria asked as she came up to them.

The thing about WWE Highschool nothing stayed a secret for long, espiecally if Maria knew.

Randy went up to Paul,

"Hey Paul did you hear about your crush?" Randy asked him, later that day.

"What?" Paul asked not even denying his crush.

"She's got one in the oven." Randy said.

"Are you kidding?" Paul asked, "Stephanie would never have sex before-oh crap." Paul pushed aside Randy and went straight up to Stephanie pulling her away from Molly Holly.

"Hey what gives?" Stephanie asked.

"Well you give birth in how many months?" Paul asked.

Stephanie's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"The whole school knows Stephanie!" Paul exclaimed.

"No." Stephanie whispered before sitting on the ground, "this can't be happening."

"Well you know you could have told me!" Paul yelled.

"I didn't know how to! I'm dating Andrew!" Stephanie yelled back.

"But you're having my baby!" Paul screamed, as a crowd gathered.

"Did you hear that?" Layla whispered to Gail, "Stephanie is pregnant with Paul's baby."

Gail nodded slowly,"I did." Gail went up to Stephanie, who was crouched on the floor silently crying, and slapped her, "I can't belive you." Gail turned around only to be slapped in return by Sharmell,

"Girl, she's been through enough." Sharmell told her.

"If we ever see you picking on pour Stephanie McMahon again," Jaquline added, "We'll make sure you pay."

Randy was sitting with Adam, Paul had been a-wall ever since his conversation with Stephanie,

"I still can't believe Paul is going to be a dad." Randy said.

"Well." Adam told him, "That is what you get for-"

"Orton!"

Randy turned and scowled at Dustin, "Can I help you?"

"You want to tell me why you beat up my little brother?" Dustin asked.

"You beat up a fourteen year old kid?" Adam asked.

"He was trying to have sex Brianna!" Randy said.

"Randy you have to over exa-"

"He had his shirt off, her shirt was off, need I explain anything else?" Randy asked.

Dustin glared at Randy, "Whatever just stay away from my brother."

Randy laughed slightly and pinned Dustin against the wall, "Listen, stop making empty threats it will get you nowhere." Randy released Dustin and began to walk away.

Dawn Marie went up to the speakers her being the secutary it was her duty to announce, the new student, "Hello everyone, I would like to say tomorrow you will have a new student! Her name is Stacy Kiebler, so why don't you make her feel welcome."

Maria stopped as soon as she heard the announcement, she knew the exact girl that Dawn Marie had stated, her past couldn't come out, she wouldn't let it.

**A/N So what does everyone one think, also Stacy Kiebler is coming next chapter, also to have an idea of what Maria meant here's a sneak peak of the next chapter**

"I see you are better now." Stacy said.

"Stacy don't bring it up, I'm not her anymore, I can't be." with that Maria walked away.

Stacy shook her head, "I can't believe after all these years she's still in denial."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Long legs, blond hair, and beautiful eyes, to bad all of that was covered up with a long skirt, black eye-glasses, and a bun. Stacy Kiebler made her was into the school, looking around for anyone she could have possiblly went to middle school with, despite the fact she was a sophmore and she lived all the way across town, so it wasn't likely. Stacy stopped in front of a girl with red hair, when she studied her face, she gasped,

"Maria?"

Maria looked up wide eyed at Stacy, she had really not wanted to run into her, "Hey Stacy."

"I see you are better now." Stacy said.

"Stacy don't bring it up, I'm not her anymore, I can't be." with that Maria walked away.

Stacy shook her head, "I can't believe after all these years she's still in denial."

Stephanie couldn't take staring, that was all she could think about when she stepped into the clinic, she walked straight up to the receptionist,

"Hello miss, what can I do for you today?" the girl asked.

Stephanie gulped before she said the words, "I-i want an," Stephanie paused as if to think about it a minute more before whispering, "_abortion_."

The girl nodded, "Alright, I'll have someone come in and talk to you, she'll give you some pamplets, now I need you to know you can back out of this at any moment."

"I'm Stephanie

"I'm Sunny."

Week three, day six, hour seven, fourteen minutes, two..three...four seconds, Mickie was going slowly crazy in Rehab, Kaitlyn had been relased a week prior, leaving Mickie alone with twenty eight year old freaks, even on forty seven year old, most of the time she was in her room silently rocking wondering why nobody, not even Trish, had been to visit her. Maybe she was meant to break out, or maybe she was just meant to break. Everyday she felt the strongest urge to stick a finger up her throat but she had already been caught doing that twice and was on twenty four hour servilance.

"Mickie?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Mickie James?"

"You really do look broken."

Mickie turned her head fastly as she looked at Ashley, Candice, Trish, and Lita,

"You guys came?" Mickie asked.

"We would have been here sooner but, it took us forever to find out where you were." Ashley told her.

Mickie laughed slightly but then her face went back to emitionless, "Can we please ignore the fact that I'm here?"

"Sure, honey what do you want to talk about?" Candice asked.

Mickie smiled sweetly, "I don't know, how about dates to the dance?"

"I'm going with Matt." Lita announced.

"Obviously, Ash?" Mickie asked.

Ashley looked down blushing, "W-well I have been pretty busy lately, haven't had anytime to-"

"Not enough courage to ask him out, gottcha, what about you Candy?" Mickie asked.

"I'm flying solo, I hardly know anyone." Candice told her.

Mickie smiled innocently, "You wouldn't mind doing me a favor then?"

"Depends what is it?" Candice asked.

"Will you ask Randy?" Mickie asked her.

"No! I hate the guy." Candice protested.

"Please! I don't want to lose my shot just because I'm locked up here at least make sure he doesn't have a date!" Mickie argued.

Candice looked at her sympatheticly, "Fine."

Maria looked in the mirror, she was wearing her cheerleading uniform, she ran her fingers up and down her hair,

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked.

Maria didn't turn around, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure beca-"

"Damn it I said I'm fine!" Maria yelled causing the girls in the locker room to stare at her, "What? Stop staring at me!"

Maria blamed Stacy for her acting crazy, her former best friend knew to many things, things that Maria hated to think about, things that she hasn't dealt with since before high school.

_"You know you really are beautiful Maria." _

Maria shook her head, she wouldn't think of that day, it was blocked out of her memory, it had to be, "I'm going to be sick."

Stephanie stared at the pamplets in front of her, "Sunny you can't be more than twenty, why do you work here?"

Sunny laughed casually, "I'm twenty, I have to help support my mother since my father has no idea I exsist."

"Why?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Because he had a wife and a son." Sunny told her a bit shamefully.

"Oh." Stephanie said, "do you know who he is?"

Sunny nodded, "Yeah, he's a big shot, his name is Vince, Vince McMahon."

Maria threw up in the garbage can, after doing a series of flips and stunts,

"Maria, I'm going to call your mom." Lisa told her, as she grabbed her cell phone.

Maria sat down next to the garbage can as Stacy came up to her,

"You know you really shouldn't be a cheerleader Maria, it has a lot of stunts."

"Shut up Stacy, I love cheerleading and without it-"

"Maria cut the b.s." Stacy interupted, "you need the exercise I know, but it isn't good excpectally since it was reccomended that you give up sports all together."

"I just want to be normal." Maria said to her.

"It isn't your fault Maria." Stacy stated, "so many bad things have happened to you, I just want you to be careful, you are my best friend."

"Maria your mom's here!" Lisa said.

Maria waved bye to Stacy, before going to her mother's car

Candice walked towards Randy's house, she couldn't believe that she was about to ask out Randy, even if it was a total fluke, she was asking Randy Orton. Despite the fact she didn't like him in that way, she had to admit Randy was argueably the hottest guy in school. Candice took a breath before walking up to Randy's door, before knocking slowly.

"Candice darling come on in!" Elaine chirped.

Candice smiled and walked in, "Is Randy home?"

Elaine nodded, "Yes, Randy!"

Randy came into the room and looked at Candice confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Elaine said before walking into the kitchen.

"So why are you here?" Radny asked.

"W-well." Candice stuttered, "Trish, Lita, Ashley, and I visited Mickie today."

Randy brightened, "How is she?"

"She's fine, she misses you." Candice told him.

"Really?" Randy asked, "I've been wanting to visit her but I've been dealing with Brianna and Nicole."

"Yeah, but well she asked me to ask you-"

"Candice look I like Mickie, I'm not going to ruin my shot with her by getting involved with someone else, tell her that." Randy told her.

Candice nodded, "Just don't go with any girl to the dance."

"Wasn't going anyway." Randy said.

Maria and her mother looked at the doctor,

"Please tell me that I'm not sick again." Maria pleaded.

"I'm sorry Maria." The doctor told her, "we can get you back on chemo therapy."

"I don't want to do this again!" Maria said as she began crying.

Maria's mother, Melanie, patted her back, "You have to Maria."

"If I don't do this how long will I-"

"Four months, maybe ten at the most." The doctor interupted.

Maria was silent as her mom and her doctor talked treatment, she didn't feel sick but that's how it always started.

**A/N I added this Maria storyline in to just show that nobody is immune to Cancer also since WWE is doing that whole thing this month, anyway what does everyone think of this chapter? Also here is a sneak peak of the next chapter**

"H-hey Andrew." Stephanie had been avoiding him ever since her secret got out.

"When did you cheat on me?" Andrew asked.

"I never cheat-"

"Then explain how your pregnant, with Paul's baby." Andrew said.

Randy began feeling angry, like he was going to a different place as he hit Kurt, but John had stopped hitting Kurt by then and was looking at the sick grin on Randy's face.

"Randy!" he heard Paul's voice, but it was like it was distant despite the fact he was yelling.

It took nearly the whole football team to get him off Kurt, but that's when he realized what exactly he had done, Kurt was bleeding bad, he looked hurt seriously hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Maria sat in her bed, she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror, she felt her hair, which made her cry, she knew that soon it wouldn't be there anymore. Cancer, she hadn't excpected it to come back, she had spent her sixth and seventh grade years batteling it. She was going to go to school, after it wig shopping, then she would get to cutting her hair. Maria heard her alarm go off, she got off her bed and turned it off, she remembered what her mom has said about her losing her hair the first time.

_"Maria!" Melaine had a fake happy voice._

_"I don't want to shave my head." Maria stated._

_Melanie sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Maria you should do it at one time instead of waiting for it to fall out itself."_

She hadn't dealt with it well that time either, but that was all Maria could think about as she stepped into the school, she walked straight up to Lisa, she had to tell her she was leaving the squad.

"Lisa." Maria said.

"Hey Maria are you feeling any better?" Lisa asked.

"About that," Maria looked down as she bean crying silently, "I have to quit the squad."

"What? Why?" Lisa asked.

"Um." Maria said.

"Because?"

"I'm sick." Maria stated.

"You look fine-"

"Yeah now!" Maria yelled, "I have Cancer."

"Maria." Lisa breathed

Maria walked away from Lisa, after that Michelle came out of the hall she was hiding in, she had the perfect idea.

Ashley looked at Jeff, who was sitting across the room, with a deep breath Ashley stood up and went towards him,

"Hey Jeff." Ashley said taking a seat next to him.

Jeff looked up from what he was doing, "Hey Ashley, how can I help you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Come on Jeff, what makes you think I want something?"

"Because you wouldn't be talking to me otherwize." Jeff told her.

"Okay well I heard that you can sing." Ashley started.

Jeff smirked, "Yeah?"

"How would you like to be in a band, with Christan and myself?" Ashley asked.

Jeff thought a minute, "One condition."

"Alright." Ashley agreed relunctantly.

"Matt's been on my back about me not having a date to the dance, so you want to go with me?" Jeff asked.

Ashley smiled, "Yeah."

Maria went to the lunch table where, Trish and her friends sat, even though she usually sat with Lisa, she took a seat next to Candice.

"Hey Maria I hear you quit the team, why?" Candice asked.

Maria looked at Candice's food before replying, "Everyone will find out tomorrow."

"About?" Lita asked.

"When I was eleven I was diagnosed with Cancer, I had it until I was thirteen." Maria told them.

"What?" Trish Ashley Lita and Candice asked in unison.

"And now I've just been rediagnosed, I'll still come to school unless I don't get a good reaction to my chemotherpy."

"Maria I am so sorry." Trish said.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not have sympathy." Maria told her.

Over the loud speaker they heard, "Maria Kallnas to the office."

Maria did as instructed and saw her mother,

"Maria are you ready to go shopping?" Melanie asked.

Maria nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Stephanie felt looks on her as she passed people in the halls, but she couldn't think about her baby, all she could think about was her half sister Sunny. How could her father have cheated on her mother? He was supposed to be caring. She hadn't confronted him about it, but who could blame her, she had her own problems, but she did know that meeting Sunny had defiantly convinced her to have the baby.

"Stephanie."

Andrew's voice was cold and hard, Stephanie turned around and saw a mad expression on his face.

"H-hey Andrew." Stephanie had been avoiding him ever since her secret got out.

"When did you cheat on me?" Andrew asked.

"I never cheat-"

"Then explain how your pregnant, with Paul's baby." Andrew said.

"We were broken up at the time, so you don't have a right to be mad." Stephanie told him.

"You know what, I want my ring back." Andrew repsonded sticking his hand out.

Stephanie looked at her ring before sliding it off and throwing it at him," Go to Hell!"

The football players were lined up against the practice field, Paul stood in front of them,

"Okay Cena, Orton go to the suply closet get a dummy." Paul told them.

Randy smirked before lefting up John's hand, "Found one."

Paul laughed, "Just go you two."

John and Randy began walking towards the closet,

"Out of all people Paul sends me with you." Randy grumbled.

"You and your friend having realtionship problems?" John asked sarcasticly.

That sentence reminded Randy of Mickie, he didn't even realize what he was saying until it had already been said, "You know your sister is a real bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that, she's dealing with enough as it is." John said, defending his half sister.

"She made Mick-"

"Why do you care?" John asked. Randy didn't reply, "So you have a crush on her."

"No I don't." Randy hissed, "I like her, that's different than a crush."

"Sure." John replied sarcasticly.

"At least I don't like someone who's taken." Randu retorted.

"And who do I like?" John asked.

"Torrie Wil-"

Randy was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming,

"What was that?" John asked.

"A scream." Randy stated the obvious.

"You are an idiot." John stated before the ran in the closet.

Randy and John were shocked to see Kurt Angle and Torrie Wilson, Torrie had bruises all over her,

"Hey what are you doing?" John asked.

Kurt turned, "Just teaching her not to flirt with other guys."

"We were just talking, I don't even like Carlito like that Kurt." Torrie defended herself.

"Shut up." Kurt commanded.

"Did your mother never teach you to respect a lady?" John asked.

"This doesn't involve you." Kurt hissed.

"I'm making myself involved." John said before punching Kurt.

Randy and Torrie watched as John and Kurt beat up each other,

"Randy please stop them." Torrie begged,

Randy rolled his eyes, before trying to tare the two apart, but it ended up with them being involved in the fight once Kurt accidentally hit him. Randy began feeling angry, like he was going to a different place as he hit Kurt, but John had stopped hitting Kurt by then and was looking at the sick grin on Randy's face.

"Randy!" he heard Paul's voice, but it was like it was distant despite the fact he was yelling.

It took nearly the whole football team to get him off Kurt, but that's when he realized what exactly he had done, Kurt was bleeding bad, he looked hurt seriously hurt.

**A/N Thanks for reviewing, Before the sneak peak I want to know, in a couple of chapters I'm considering bringing in WWE's rival high school TNA High School? Is that a good idea or not?**

**Sneak Peak**

Candice nodded, "So that's why you haven't responded to any of Christan's texts."

Trish slightly blushed, "Christan is cool its just I don't see myself with him."

"How about a trial run?" Candice asked.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"I mean I'll give you fifty bucks if you go on a date with Christan." Candice proposed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maria felt pressured as she walked into the school, she was wearing a blond wig, she just hoped nobody would ask her about it.

"Why are you wearing a wig?" Layla asked as she giggled.

"I um-"

"Take it off Maria." Layla commanded.

"No." Maria refused.

"People will think you are a los-"

"Leave her alone Layla, why don't you try to make someone else have a deadly disease." Stacy said taking a step in front of Maria.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Layla asked clearly uninterested.

"Stacy, Stacy Kiebler, and I have to say it is very horiable to meet you."

Elaine looked straight at Randy before shaking her head, "Randall Kieth Orton, I still can't believe you got suspended."

Randy looked down avoiding the gaze of his mother, "I know but its only for the day." he mumbled.

"Your father," Elaine said before a tear slid down her face, "he was just like you, but you bet he'd be disappointed."

Randy hated when she mentioned his father, he remembered barely anything about him because he was killed by a drunk driver when he was three.

"So what am I grounded from?" Randy asked.

"Well," Elaine hesitated, "nothing."

"What?" Randy asked now looking his mother in the eye.

"Well," Elaine blushed, "I've sort of been seeing this man."

"What?" Randy asked again, "what about dad?"

"Randy your father died nearly fourteen years ago he would want me to move on." Elaine hissed.

Randy rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean you can run around like some-"

"Randall one wrong word I'm giving-" Elaine was interupted by the door, "Let me get that." Elaine walked to the door and smiled as soon as she saw the person on the other side, "Jasper!"

"Jasper?" Randy asked before looking at his older brother.

"Little bro nice to see ya," Jasper said before turning to Elaine, "Ma, Bex is flying in later and Nate is on his way, Bex was talking to me last night said she couldn't wait to meet John and his kids."

"What?" Randy asked.

"Well Randy," Elaine said, "before you blew up I was saying that my boyfriend John and his kids are coming to dinner tonight and his kids go to your school."

"Well who are they?" Randy asked

"Michelle McCool, she took her late mother's last name, and John Cena Jr."

Trish Stratus seemed to be zoning out as Candice and Ashley were talking about Ashley's band that still lacked a name.

"Trish are you alright?" Candice asked.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I'm fine its just I still can't believe he's going out with her."

Ashley smirked, "Candice you should know that Trish here, has always had the biggest crush on Chris Jericho, who has been dating Christy Hemme forever."

Candice nodded, "So that's why you haven't responded to any of Christian's texts."

Trish slightly blushed, "Christian is cool its just I don't see myself with him."

"How about a trial run?" Candice asked.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"I mean I'll give you fifty bucks if you go on a date with Christian." Candice proposed.

"No I'm not going to toy with his feelings." Trish told her.

"Yeah and I don't want Christian to bail on the band." Ashley agreed.

"Okay." Candice said, "How about you just go on one date, he may surprize you, and if you don't like him I'll-"

"Go to the Halloween dance as a banana." Trish finished.

"A banana?" Candice asked.

"I told Mickie that someone was going to dress up as a banana, and she asked for pictures."

"You two are so weird sometimes." Ashley said.

Randy stared blankly at his mother,

"How long have you been dating him?" Randy asked.

"Randy I know you don't like John but Michelle is a very nice-"

Randy snorted, "Nice she made my firend have an eating disorder!"

"What?" Elaine asked.

"I don't like Michelle McCool mom, and I never will."

Trish made her way up to Christian slowly, looking back at Candice before going up to him,

"Hey." Trish said slightly flipping her hair.

"Oh hi Trish." Christian responded, "anything I can help you with?"

Trish fakely smiled, "Actually I have a report you could help me with."

"Um okay." Christian agreed.

"Great, its about how our date this Friday will be." Trish told him.

Christian smiled, "I can definatley help with that."

**A/N Okay I have it written in hat a couple people from TNA and previously in TNA will appear in the story some playing bigger parts than others, review!**

**Sneak peak**

"Ms. Elizabeth, I really can't go right now." Stacy hissed into the phone.

Elizabeth sighed, "If you don't come your fired."

"Oh my god this isn't fair." Stacy protested, "but I'll be there,"

Mickie smiled at Randy, "You know you don't have to defend me."

"Yeah but it annoys me how they look at you." Randy said.

"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Stacy walked towards her house, it was clear that her mother was in her room, sexing up some guy, while she knew her father was at some girl's house sexing up a girl half his age. Stacy took a deep breath as she went into her small bedroom and grabbed her work uniform, which she would never be caught outside of her home or work with, she put it in her backpack as well as putting in her contacts, without even bothering to let her mom know that she had came home, she left her house once again going towards work.

When she arrived at her job Stacy made her way into a secluded section and put on her 'uniform' before taking her hair down,

"Now introducing Mia Long Legs!"

Stacy took a deep breath before going on stage.

Nic looked around the school searching for anyone on the football team, but he immidently froze once he heard a femine voice.

"Oh Ziggy!"

Nic turned around and gave a fake smile to April Mendez, or as she liked to be called AJ.

"I haven't seen you in forever." AJ said.

"What do you want AJ?" Nic asked.

AJ frowned, "That isn't very nice."

"Well how did you excepect me to treat trailor trash like you?" Nic asked.

AJ glared at Nic, as tears formed in her eyes,

"Are you going to cry now?" Nic asked, "your-"

"Disrespecting a lady?" the voice of Phil Brooks asked.

"This has nothing to do with you Phil, so why don't you-"

"How about, you start being nice to AJ." Phil said.

Nic snickered, "Whatever, maybe you can annoy him." with that Nic walked off.

Carlito went up to Jeff,

"Jeff guess what!" Carlito said excitedly.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I got two tickets," Carlito pulled two tickets out of his jacket pocket, "to the best dancing club."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and studied the tickets, "But this is a pole dancing club."

"Exactly, it will be so cool." Carlto said using his favorite catchphrase.

"I'm still not sure though." Jeff repiled.

Carlito sighed, "Jeff just imagine how jealous Matt would be."

With that statement Jeff immidently smiled, "What time?"

"Today after school." Carlito informed him.

Jeff nodded, "Alright."

Stacy pulled her hair back and went into the school, quickly seeing Maria she went up to her,

"Hey Ria." Stacy greeted her.

Maria turned towards Stacy, "Hey," her voice was softer than usual, "I had my first day of chemo yesterday."

"That's great, it won't be too long before your better." Stacy told her.

"Actually," Maria said, "it turns out I responded a lot better than they thought I was."

"Really?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Maria replied excitedly, "That means I might be done with this in five and a half more weeks."

Stacy smiled before her ring tone filled the area, legs by Kid Rock, meaning it was her boss,

"I have to get this." Stacy told her, before answering her phone, "Why are you calling me I'm at school?"

"Come on Stacy, we need you right now JBL is coming." her boss, Miss Elizabeth said.

"Ms. Elizabeth, I really can't go right now." Stacy hissed into the phone.

Elizabeth sighed, "If you don't come your fired."

"Oh my god this isn't fair." Stacy protested, "but I'll be there,"

"Who was that?" Maria asked.

"My mom," Stacy lied, "she's feeling sick and dad doesn't have any sick days left to look after her, so I have to."

Mickie had never been so happy, her mother had came and got her, she would have to spend an hour in counsling though, but that was better than the stupid rehab. She didn't know what to excepect when she walked into the school, but people staring at her, wasn't it.

"Hey maybe you guys should find something else to stare at." Randy hissed.

Mickie smiled at Randy, "You know you don't have to defend me."

"Yeah but it annoys me how they look at you." Randy said.

"So how did everyone find out?" Mickie asked.

"When Trish got in a fight with Michelle she blurted it out." Randy answered.

"Wait." Mickie stopped walking, "My best friend told the whole school?"

"Yeah but Mick-"

"I can't believe she would do that!" Mickie said angirly.

"Mickie-"

"She's supposed to be my-"

Randy cut her off by placing his lips against hers before kissing her, "Can I say something now?"

Mickie nodded to shocked to speak.

"Trish would never intentionally hurt you." Randy told her.

"Okay." Mickie said.

"Is this the place?" Jeff asked.

"Yep." Carlito replied as they walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Elizabeth, "I am Elizabeth and welcome to our show, first will you please welcome Mia Long Legs!"

Carlito and Jeff smiled, as Stacy walked on to the stage.

"She looks farmilar." Jeff said as he studied her.

"I know." Carlito agreed.

"Wait that's Maria's friend, what's her name Stacy?" Jeff asked.

Carlito smiled as he took out his phone and pressed record unknown to Jeff, "Stacy Kiebler."

**A/N what does everyone think? Also TNA people will be coming in about chapter 16**

**Sneak Peak**

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Normally I would be offended by that but I have to get ready for my sonogram."

"What?" Paul asked.

"Do you know anything about pregnancy?" Stephanie asked.

"We-"

"You." Randy hissed, "you always try and tell me what to do! You are not my father don't try to act like it."

"Randy please." Brie pleaded as she stood behind Nikki, "Don't hit him!"

It was too late though Randy couldn't here anything his anger had taken control,


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Randy looked from his mother to his older siblings, then to his cousins,

"When is _John_ showing up?" Randy snarled.

"Shut up Randy." Randy's older sister Becky snapped, "We all know that you'd rather be with your girlfriend but this means a lot to mom."

"It really does mean a lot to me." Elaine told him glancing at her finger, "and here they are."

Randy glared at John and Michelle as they sat down next to Nikki,

"So Randy you're on the football team." John Sr said.

"Yep." Randy replied.

"So you have a girl-"

"Dad I'm sure Randy doesn't want to be interogated." Michelle mumbed.

Randy rolled his eyes at Michelle, "Actually, I am dating someone its not serious yet though."

"Ah, you see John here hasn't had a girl over in nearly a year, didn't meet her but I sure heard them." John Sr told him.

Nearly everyone at the table showed some sign of disgust, John however looked down in embarassment.

"One night, it was one night." John said.

Randy laughed at that, "Was that the time when you came into the locker room and were telling Dave about your all nighter?"

"Yeah- wait second how did you know that?" John asked.

"Shawn was in there he told Paul, Paul told me." Randy explained.

"Oh yeah what's going on I heard that Stephanie McMahon was pregnant by Paul?" Michelle asked eager to join the conversation.

Randy glared at Michelle, "That is none of your concern."

"Randy!" Elaine scolded him.

"I-its fine I shouldn't have asked." Michelle said slightly disappointed.

Trish laughed as Christan told her a joke,

"You know to be honost I didn't know you were this cool." Trish told him.

Christan smiled, "If you're being honost I'll be too, I've liked you for a while."

Trish blushed, "Really?" she asked, she thought that he had just wanted to screw her.

"Yeah, so would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" Christan asked.

Trish smiled, "I'd be honnered."

"That's great, I'll pick you up at six then." Christan told her.

"I'll be ready." Trish promised.

They looked at each other for a bit while standing at Trish's door before he leaned in and kissed her,

"I'll see you tommorrow." Christan called out.

"Yeah you will." Trish said to herself.

Stacy sat down at a diner by herself only to be joined by Carlito,

"Hi Stacy." Carlito greeted her.

"Carlito right?" Stacy asked, "I'd rather be by myself."

"I don't think so." Carlito said.

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked.

"I own you." Carlito told Stacy.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"You heard me Stacy or should I say Mia Long Legs."

Stacy gasped, "N-nobody will believe you."

"No." Carlito said, "but they will believe this." Carlito got his phone out and played the video of her stripping.

"Why are you doing this?" Stacy asked.

"Because I need a girlfriend, so now you're my girlfriend."

Stacy huffed, "Fine, I-i have to get home though."

"I'll walk you." Carlito offered.

"No." Stacy said, "my parents don't like it when I bring visitors."

Stephanie looked at her baby bump, it had just recently appeared on her but she hated it, she hated the fact that everyone knew about her baby too.

"Baby," Linda called, "Paul's at the door."

Stephanie groaned before walking to the door, "What do you want."

Paul shifted uncomfortably as Linda left them, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, so I'm sorry."

Stephanie shot a confused look at him.

"I took advantage of you when you were emotionally unstable." Paul explained.

"Something has been bugging me, Gail always said you were a great guy, how come you took advantage of me?" Stephanie asked.

"Because," Paul took a deep breath, "because I'm." with those words Paul lost his nerve, "I'm used to teasing you I thought you were just playing so I played back."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Normally I would be offended by that but I have to get ready for my sonogram."

"What?" Paul asked.

"Do you know anything about pregnancy?" Stephanie asked.

"We-"

"It was a retorical question." Stephanie muttered.

Randy and his family walked back to his house once they got in there Elaine asked them all to sit down.

"Well I have a confession to make." Elaine said.

"Go for it." Randy told her, "you know I actually like John SR."

Elaine smiled, "That's is amazing you have no idea how much this means to me because, well, if you didn't know I dated John SR before I did your father, and even though I loved your father more than anything, John SR and I picked up right where we left off a couple months ago."

"What?" Randy asked. "Why didn't you-"

"Randy I'll talk about that later." Elaine interupted him, "as I was saying, the reason you all met them is because, they're moving in, John and I are engaged!"

"What!?" Randy screamed, "Mom this is unacceptable, I can't believe you would do this to me! To dad!" Randy went up and punched a vase off the table causing blood to fall out of his hand, "Damn it!"

"Randall Kieth-"

"Don't say a word! I hate you!" Randy screamed before punching a hole in the wall.

"Randy calm down." Jasper told him.

"You." Randy hissed, "you always try and tell me what to do! You are not my father don't try to act like it."

"Randy please." Brie pleaded as she stood behind Nikki, "Don't hit him!"

It was too late though Randy couldn't here anything his anger had taken control, he was beating up his own brother, as his mother, and Brie cried, and Nikki and Becky stood in shock.

Nathan finally got him off Jasper though, Jasper was fine just a bit blood.

"Oh my g- what did I just do?" Randy asked as he stared at his brother, "I-i" Randy stared at Jasper how could he do that to someone? His brother?

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Sneak Peak**

It was then he noticed their uniforms, TNA Highschool, "TNA sucks."

"WWE sucks." Lacey countered, "these are my friends Jamie although everyone calls her Velvet, Angelina, and Madison."

"Nice to meet you all." Shawn said.

"Wait don't you guys have a dance tonight?" Angelina asked.

"Uh yeah." Shawn answered but was looking straight at Lacey.

"How would you mind if us and a couple of friends crashed the party?" Madison whisper seductively.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Torrie giggled as John came up to her it had been a habbit of his to walk the girl to class, but that day it was speical it was the day of the Halloween Dance as well as Halloween.

"You know John you really are a good guy." Torrie complimented him.

John smiled, "I try."

"So um I was well kinda wondering if maybe you might possibly want to maybe go to the Halloween Dance with me?" Torrie asked.

"Well," John joked, "I do have plenty of other options."

Torrie rolled her eyes and hit John, "Answer me."

"Let me think about yes."

Torrie smiled, "Thanks John without you I don't know what I'd do about, well you know."

"Torrie you have no reason to thank me." John said honostly.

Randy watched as Elaine talked with a doctor, he knew very well he didn't want to be there, but his mom made him go and take some tests, to see if there was domething to 'explain his anger issues', even though he lost control a couple times he didn't believe he should be there. He saw his mother nod then look at him, seh made a sign telling him to come over to her. Randy sighed before going to his mother,

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"Randy," Elaine's voice sounded calmer than it ever had before, "I want you to know that-"

"Mom?" Randy asked, "what's going on?"

"Randy many people in this world have something called Bipolar Disorder." the doctor Ted DiBiease said.

"So?" Randy asked.

"Randy honey," Elaine said softly.

Randy looked up as if he was realizing what she was saying, he glared at the doctor, "You're wrong."

"Randy I understand your upset-"

"Shut up." Randy hissed.

"Randy!" Elaine shouted in dissaprovel.

"I recomend you see a theripest on anger management." Ted reccomended.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we are going to test you out on some medication."

Randy snorted before walking out, he wasn't going to be bullied.

Micke looked around before a hand came in front of her face,

"Hey Mick!" Maria said.

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?" Mickie asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Please can we talk about anything else?"

Mickie smiled, "Sure, so are you going to the dance tonight?"

"No," Maria sighed, "I have chemo today and I'll be really tired."

"Oh." Mickie said disappointed.

"Have you not gotten asked?" Maria asked.

"No with the whole Bulimia thing people are just trying to avoid me." Mickie told her.

"Well why don't you-"

"You know Maria this time last year I was so happy." Mickie said.

"Yeah who did you go with last year?" Maria asked.

"Kenny, but he graduated." Mickie told her 'forgeting' to mention just exactly how that night went. "Didn't you go with Adam last year?"

Maria laughed, "Yeah, but he practucly rushed us out of there."

Mickie fake gasped, "You lost your virginity to Adam Copeland?"

Maria blushed and rolled her eyes, "Grow up it not like you've never done it."

Mickie just smirked, "Well only once."

Stephanie was making the most out of trying to hang the Halloween Dance banner in the gym, Lisa and Gail were supposed to help her but that had went to hell the minute anyone found out she was having Paul's baby,

"Do you need any help?"

Stephanie couldn't hep but smile at the sound of Paul's voice,

"Uh sure."

Paul grabbed the banner out of her hands and hung it,

"There you go, you know you probably shouldn't be doing all this work while being pregnant Steph."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I'm not even three months yet."

"I guess you're right." Paul agreed, "this is crazy isn't it?"

Stephanie nodded, "You ever think it would end up like this?" she asked, although she was half talking about her half sister.

"No, I always pictured myself going off into the military, Shawn and I made a pact when we were eight." Paul told her.

"I never knew that." Stephanie said after a couple of seconds, before adding, "You can still go."

"Steph you are having a baby, my baby."

Shawn walked out a store his fake i.d present, he had bought beer to spike the punch with at the dance, he felt himself run into something, rather yet something, he looked to see a beautiful girl in cheerleading skirt, she waqs standing with three other girls who were also wearing cheerleading skirts,

"I'm sorry." Shawn apologized whiled checking her out.

the girl scoffed, "Sure, your Shawn Micheals right?"

Shawn smirked, "The one and only."

"I'm Lacey, Lacey Von Erich, but I go to a good high school." she bragged.

It was then he noticed their uniforms, TNA Highschool, "TNA sucks."

"WWE sucks." Lacey countered, "these are my friends Jamie although everyone calls her Velvet, Angelina, and Madison."

"Nice to meet you all." Shawn said.

"Wait don't you guys have a dance tonight?" Angelina asked.

"Uh yeah." Shawn answered but was looking straight at Lacey.

"How would you mind if us and a couple of friends crashed the party?" Madison whisper seductivly.

Shawn snickered but then looked at Lacey who had a flash of hope in her eyes, "Alright, our gym six."

"See you there." Lacey said before Shawn walked off.

"What a loser." Madison laughed.

Angelina laughed as well, "I know right."

Velvet and Lacey looked at each other, before Velvet saying,

"You are so right."

Lacey giggled but didn't say anything, her mind was on the one who had just left.

Randy forcefully walked into the school,

"Where's the fire?" Mickie asked jokingly.

Randy ignored her statement a kissed her, "I need to get out of my place tonight Halloween Dance?"

Mickie nodded stunned, it was the second time he had ambushed her yet she still didn't feel any less suprized.

Torrie sat near a corner, worst part about retaking a class, she was in there with a bunch of freashman,

"Hey, I'm Serena." a girl came and took a seat next to Torrie.

"Torrie Wilson." Torrie introduced herself.

"You're a sophmore right?" Torrie nodded, "cool."

"You want some advice?" Serena asked, Torrie nodded again, "Everyone who says AJ is crazy is an absolute liar, also stay away from Beth, Natalya, and Barbie, even though Barbie isn't bad she's a follower who will do anything anybody tells her to."

"Okay, thanks." Torrie said.

"No problem."

**A/N Okay so TNA has officially joined the story, and just to make sure there is no confusion Serena is from the straight edge society **

**Sneak Peak**

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, it was clear that the school president was angry.

"I was invited, so I invited a date." Angelina explained, as Velvet, Robby Strauss (Robbie E), Madison, James Cox (Storm), and Lacey walked up with them.

"Well now you can leave skank." Stephanie said, "and take your filthy crowd out with you."

Madison snorted, "Your one to talk pregnant bit-"

"Hey!" Paul yelled, "Who invited you anyway?"

"I tell my brother everything." Jeff said.

Adam ran a hand through his hair, "Jeff don't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry Adam I do consider you a friend, and if it was any other girl I would side with you, but she the _skank _has been dating my brother for almost a year."

"She isn't a skank." Adam defended Lita.

"Whatever just stay away from Matt, alright _Amy_?"


	17. Chapter 17

**HALLOWEEN DANCE Chapter 17**

Cheap pop musix was playing as people came into the gym, Carlito dragged Stacy in.

"Show me your moves baby." Carlito commanded.

Stacy rolled her eyes and began to walk away,

"That is so not cool, Stacy." Carlito called.

"I'm not going to be your slave Carlito." Stacy hissed.

Carlito grabbed her, "Oh yes you are."

John walked in wih Torrie he was clearly looking for something though,

"John what's the matter?" Torrie asked.

"It just well, Elaine asked me to look for Randy she hasn't seen him in a while." John explained.

"There he is." Torrie pointed him out, he was dancing slightly, with Mickie.

John looked down before going to Randy,

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Randy hissed.

"Elaine asked me to-"

"Wait a second," Randy said as he saw some people making their way in, "That's AJ, AJ Styles."

"What?" John turned his head, sure enough there was AJ Styles, he had one Angelina Love on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, it was clear that the school president was angry.

"I was invited, so I invited a date." Angelina explained, as Velvet, Robby Strauss (Robbie E), Madison, James Cox (Storm), and Lacey walked up with them.

"Well now you can leave skank." Stephanie said, "and take your filthy crowd out with you."

Madison snorted, "Your one to talk pregnant bit-"

"Hey!" Paul yelled, "Who invited you anyway?"

Angelina smirked, "Well tell him Lace."

Lacey looked at Shawn, "Um well I don't remember."

Shawn sent a look of shock her way,

"He um said he likes to be cool." Lacey lied.

"Carlito!" Paul screamed.

"You know what guys lets just leave." Lacey suggested.

"Fine." Angelina relunctently agreed before they stepped out.

Shawn made his way out following them,

"Why did you cover for me?" he asked, once it was just him and Lacey,

"Well maybe its because I didn't want to see you get beat up, or maybe I might just like you." Lacey teased him.

Randy smirked as he and John threw Carlito out of the buliding,

"Consider yourself evactuated traitor." Randy spoke.

He and John laughed as they made their way inside,

"You know Cena you aren't that bad."

"Could say the same for you Orton.""

Mickie tooke a deep breath before pulling Randy away from John, "Look I want to tell you that I'm confused about whatever the heck we are, you kiss me twice then ak me out on a date, can you please explain it to me?"

"Sure your my girlfriend done." Randy told her.

Mickie smiled slightly, "Awesome."

Lita made her way into the bathroom with Edge, kissing him roughly,

"Oh my god!"

Lita gasped she knew that voice,

"Jeff it isn't what it looks like!" Lita said, "um he was dying!"

"Really your cheating and you can't come up with a better excuse?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not its I- I love Matt but I don't!" Lita tried to explain herself.

"Hardy just scram and forget what you saw." Adam told him, normally he would have never spoken that way to Jeff but it was for Lita.

"I tell my brother everything." Jeff said.

Adam ran a hand through his hair, "Jeff don't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry Adam I do consider you a friend, and if it was any other girl I would side with you, but she the _skank _has been dating my brother for almost a year."

"She isn't a skank." Adam defended Lita.

"Whatever just stay away from Matt, alright _Amy_?"

Lita went sraight up to him and smacked him.

"Hey!" the voice of Ashley came through the walls, "Jeff are you okay you've been in there for a bit."

Adam smirked, "Good job Hardy."

Jeff smiled in return before glaring at him, "Sorry I just got caught up talking to Adam."

Stacy scowled as she went to find Carlito, it was the first dance and she had manged to dance one time, before her date being thrown out by two jocks.

"Stacy." Carlito yelled, "How dare you let them treat me like that?"

"I-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" Carlito screamed, "everyone will know!"

"No please." Stacy begged, "don't tell anyone."

"Its too late, I have made up my mind!"

"Hey Paul." Stephanie called over the music.

Paul smiled, "What's up Stephanie?"

"Nothing, so I was wondering-"

"Hey Paul." Christy Hemme said seductivly.

Paul smirked at Christy before looking back at Stephanie,

"What were you saying?"

"Um I'll tell you later, my dad has me on a curfew tonight so, I've got to go, you two have fun." Stephanie told him before turning away tears threatning to come out of her eyes.

"Thanks Christy." Paul said handing her five dollars.

"I'm going to go too, but thanks for the Lincoln."

**A/N thoughts? **

**Sneak Peak**

"I don't want our baby to live with some disfunctional family," Stephanie told him, "it needs to live with two parents that love each other."

"Don't you get it!" Paul yelled, "I do love you!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Stacy looked up at her mother and father, her mother looked like she was high, and her father looked drunk, the video of her had came out two weeks before then, her parents hsd discovered it two hours ago.

"I am very disappointed in you." Stacy's mother, Nia said before giggling.

"I'm sorry mom." Stacy reponded.

"But," Stacy's dad Lenord smirked, "I would like to get a piece of that."

"What?" Stacy asked.

Lenord licked his lips, "I think you heard me."

Stacy stared at her father in fear before he lunged up against her and kissed her neck.

Randy walked up to Trish, Lita, Ashley, and his girlfriend,

"You don't mind if I steal her do you?" Randy asked.

"Go ahead." Trish said smirking at Mickie.

Mickie blushed slightly before being dragged a little ways by Randy,

"So babe, tommorrow you know John and his family is moving in?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Mickie answered.

"Well, John and I were talking and since we'll becoming step brother's soon, we thought our girlfriends should become friends."

During the past two weeks Randy and John had became friends, just like Adam had predicted, and John had something new a brand new girlfriend that was always with him,

"I don't know, Torrie's always hanging out with freshman." Mickie said.

"Which Trish did last year." Randy pointed out.

"Fine." Mickie agreed.

"Great, their going to be at my house at about six can you make it?" Randy asked.

Mickie smiled, "Sure, but I'll have to cancel something."

Randy groaned, "No don't, I can't believe I forgot it was Tuesday."

"Its fine Randy I really can do my therepy session tomorrow." Mickie told him.

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"Positve." With that Mickie kissed Randy and made her way back to her friends.

Stephanie looked down as she passed Paul, she had been great at avoiding him, but in other news her baby bump as begining to grow, making it clear that she was pregnant.

"Wait up Stephanie!" Paul called.

Stephanie tried her best to get out of his sight but he pulled her to him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Paul asked.

"I haven't just stress." Stephanie lied.

Paul snickered, "Sure, but um I've been wondering what were you telling me at the Halloween Dance?"

"Oh, well um I was going to tel you that," Stephanie took a deep breath, "I want to give the baby up for adoption."

Paul stared at Stephanie, he never thought that she had wanted to not keep it,

"Is that what you want?" Paul asked.

"I just said it was didn't I? We can't raise a baby Paul, I'm not even eighteen!" Stephanie said.

"Steph there are plenty of teen parents in the world." Paul assured her.

"But what do they mostly amount to? I was supposed," Stephanie felt tears down her face, "I was supposed to take over my grandfather's processing company, with this thing I won't get to!"

"Stephanie you can still do that with the baby." Paul told her.

"No, Paul you told me a while ago you wanted to be in the army, you can do that then." Stephanie tried to convince him.

Paul shook his head, "No Stephanie, you can keep the baby and I'll help."

"I don't want our baby to live with some disfunctional family," Stephanie told him, "it needs to live with two parents that love each other."

"Don't you get it!" Paul yelled, "I do love you!"

Stacy stepped into the school, she new without a doubt that she looked awful, her hair was messed up, her clothes were baggy, and she had a love bit on her neck, well at least that was the only one people could see.

"Are you okay Stacy?" Maria asked.

Stacy turned to her friend, "I'm fine." she coud barely recognize her own voice.

"Are you sure, maybe you should go home." Maria suggested.

"No!" Stacy refused. "I never want to go there again!"

"Did you have another fight with your parents?" Maria asked.

"You could say that." Stacy said.

"Stace what happened?" Maria asked.

"Nothing." Stacy lied.

**Sneak Peak**

"If I had a girlfriend, and you caught her cheating on me, would you tell me?" Jeff asked.

Matt paused his video game and looked at Jeff, "Why you asking?"

"Because I saw Lita making out with Edge."

"Okay rude much?" Mickie asked.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Why don't you ask that slut!" Torrie yelled.

"You shouldn't be mad at this it was a year ago!" Mickie yelled back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Mickie looked at her watch, she was earlier than she was supposed to be, she knew because it was ony five a clock, she was a bit nervous about meeting Randy's family for the first time, but sucked it up and knocked on the door.

"Um hi." Brie said.

"Um hi, I'm Mickie." Mickie introduced herself.

"So your Randy's girlfriend?" Brie asked.

"Yeah." Mickie said smiling at the fact.

"I'm Brie." Brie introduced herself, "my sister Nikki and I live here."

"Oh the twins." Mickie stated.

Brie laughed, "Yeah, Aunt Elaine is inside, with like a whole buffet."

"What?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, turkey, chili, even her mother's chocolate cake recipe." Brie told her.

Mickie put on a fake smile, "G-great."

"I know."

Stephanie stared at Paul in awe,

"You're in love with me?" Stephanie asked.

Paul looked straight into her eyes, "I am, I love you Stephanie."

"What? When?" Stepahnie asked.

"You remember the day when Andrew asked you out? Paul asked, Stephanie nodded, "I was going to ask you out that day to piss off Vince, or that was the excuse I gave myself."

Stephanie looked directly at Paul, "Paul, I can't."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Its to damn hard, your droping a bomb on me here." Stephanie said.

"You know I have to get home." Paul told her.

"Wait!" Stephanie called out.

"No my sister is home from college, I really have to go."

Stephanie watched Paul leave and hit her locker,

"Calm down girl." Sharmell said.

"Paul and I just had a fight, sort of." Stephanie told her.

"Well what happened?" Sharmell asked.

"He told me he loved me, I fliped out and he left before I could tell him I love him too."

Mickie stared at the food, dispite the fact that she hadn't thrown up in weeks she still hadn't ate dessert food, or turkey, her mom had just been fixing small things.

"Are you okay?" Elaine asked.

"Y-yeah." Mickie lied, "you really went all out."

"Yes, well Randy hasn't ever brought any girl home before." Elaine told her.

Mickie slightly chuckled, "So your engaged congratulations."

"I wish Randy would like Michelle though."

Mickie froze hearing Michelle's name, she had been avoiding Michelle and Layla, "Well you can always hope right?"

"I suppose I'll have to." Elaine told her.

Just then Randy walked in with John and Torrie,

"Hey babe." Randy greeted her, "I see you've met mom."

"Yeah." Mickie said.

"Okay so why don't we dig in?" Nikki suggested as she came through the door.

Jeff looked at Matt who was playing a video game, he had been debating rather or not to tell him about Lita,

"Matt."

"Yeah Jeff?" Matt asked.

"If I had a girlfriend, and you caught her cheating on me, would you tell me?" Jeff asked.

Matt paused his video game and looked at Jeff, "Why you asking?"

"Because I saw Lita making out with Edge."

"What?" Matt asked. "No, she wouldn't do that."

"I saw it." Jeff protested.

"Edge is my friend, Lita is my girlfriend they wouldn't hurt me."

"But they-"

"Shut up Jeff." Matt hissed, "Lita would never do that."

Mickie was sitting up in Randy's room with Torrie, after they had ate Randy had suggested it, probably because he knew if he didn't Mickie would have went straight to get rid of all that she had just ate.

"So Mickie,you know how to play secret?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah." Mickie responded.

"Want to play it?" Torrie asked.

"Okay, you start." Mickie said.

"Once I walked in on John dancing to Britney Spears."

Mickie giggled, "What did he do?"

"He said this isn't what it looks like before breaking into a chorus of man I'm manly." Torrie told her.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "DOes he still have that poster of Kermit the frog?"

"Yeah its- how did you know about that?" Torrie asked, "he said the only people who know has gone in his room."

"Um well you see John and I kind of-"

"Kind of what?" Torrie asked, "did you sleep with him."

"No!" Mickie yelled, before softening her tone, "it was a year ago and it didn't mean anything."

Torrie picked up her bag, "Whatever just stay away from him." with that she headed out of Randy's room.

"Hey!" Mickie yelled follwing her, "Why are you even mad?"

Torrie ignored her and went into the living room,

"Okay rude much?" Mickie asked.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Why don't you ask that slut!" Torrie yelled.

"You shouldn't be mad at this it was a year ago!" Mickie yelled back.

John looked at Torrie seeming to know what they were talking about, "Tor, really it wasn't anything."

"What is everyone talking about?" Randy asked.

"Mickie and John slept together!" Torrie yelled.

"What?" Randy asked.

"It was a year ago!" John explained.

"Wait, Mickie was the girl you were bragging about having sex with?" Randy asked.

"You told people?" Mickie followed up.

"No well Dave but-"

"I can't believe you told!" Mickie said

"Mickie, your beautiful nobody could keep quiet if they were with you." Randy told her trying to sooth his girlfriend.

"You know what I have to go." Mickie said before heading out the door.

**A/N thoughts?**

**Sneak Peak**

Kurt told her, "want it?"

Michelle look conflicted,

"It'll make all the pain go away." Kurt promised her.

Michelle looked straight at Kurt, "Give me it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Maria looked up at her doctor, it had been six weeks since she began her chemo and now she was learning if she was finally done with Cancer,

"I guess you get an early Christmas present." Dr. DiBiase said.

Maria squeeled, "I can't believe it!"

"Well Maria, we can't be to on edge here, we'll rescan you in Feburary, and if nothing there, your offically done with the battle, however, if it is still there, we will do some surgery to remove it."

"Okay." Maria said.

Maria went out of the doctor's office the cold December air felt good, and hopefully she would have her hair at least to below her ears by Janurary.

Trish smiled at Christian from across the room,

"Isn't he amazing?" Trish asked.

Candice rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

"To quote Paul, who crapped on your cereal this morning?" Lita said.

"Sorry its just my mom is driving me nuts, I have no way to get out of it because you all are with your boyfriends." Candice apologized.

Ashley blushed, "Jeff and I aren't dating, we're just in a band."

"You two hang out too much then." Candice mumbled, before stepping up.

"Don't worry Candy," Mickie called, "we'll set you up!"

Candice rolled her eyes, but she accidentally ran into something, origanaly she thought it was a wall it was so hard,

"Are you just going to keep standing there?" Dave asked.

Candice slightly blushed, "Sorry."

"Your Orton's friend right?" Dave asked.

"Oh well we were friends as kids not so much now though." Candice explained.

"Candice Michelle is what he called you." Dave told her.

"Huh?" Candice asked.

"Well during elementry school he'd always talk about his summer with Candice Michelle." Dave said.

"Well Dave you know, maybe I've changed or maybe he has, but that doesn't explain why your bringing it up." Candice spoke smiling.

"Shawn!" Paul said, "Orton and I are going to check out a movie want to come?"

"Nah, don't want to interfer on your date." Shawn told him.

"That is exactly why you need to come, so we don't look like a gay couple." Paul explained.

"Sorry I got plans." Shawn said.

"You have plans?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Shawn told him.

"Wow." Paul said suprized.

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked over at his phone,

"Who's L?" Paul asked.

"Nobody." Shawn quickly stated.

"Alright." Paul said before walking away.

Shawn smirked slightly, he grabbed his phone and called L,

"Hey so what do you want to do tonight?" Shawn asked.

"See a movie, but you pick it." Lacey told him.

"Okay, well have you thought anymore about coming here?" Shawn asked.

"I would love to, but Angelina and Madison would hate me." Lacey said.

Shawn sighed, "Well if you went here-" Shawn spotted Randy coming down the hall, "Sure I'll get eggs mom."

"What are you-"

"Yeah love you too mom bye!" Shawn clicked off his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Shawn, my mom has my car so could you give me a ride to the pharmacy?" Randy asked.

"Why do you need to go to the pharmacy?" Shawn asked.

"Just for something, can I get a ride?" Randy asked again, without his medication he knew he would get angry at the slightest of things like he used to.

"Sure."

Michelle made her way across the cafeteria, she tried to pretend that everyone hated her,

"Hey Michelle." Kurt said, "I heard your in need of something."

"What?" Michelle asked bored.

Kurt pulled a pill out of his pocket, "Something like this."

Michelle stared at the pill, "What is that?"

"Escantsy." Kurt told her, "want it?"

Michelle look conflicted,

"It'll make all the pain go away." Kurt promised her.

Michelle looked straight at Kurt, "Give me it."

Kurt handed it over to Michelle who immidenally took it, he snorted, it was his system, he would give them the first one free then they'd become addicted.

As soon as Shawn dropped Randy off at the movies, he went to get Lacey, in his oppoinon it was kind of stupid and he should have just asked to meet at the theater. Now he was back at the movies with Lacey and a half tank of gas.

"So what do you want to see?" Lacey asked.

"Uh G-I-Joe?" Shawn suggested.

"Sounds great," Lacey said.

Lacey and Shawn entered the theater, they got seats, then he kissed her, unaware that to of his best friends were there staring at him and the girl he was supposed to hate.

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Sneak Peak**

"So Paul how about we give our old friend Vince a visit?" Shawn suggested.

Paul smirked, "D-Generation X."

Shawn and Paul went into Vince's office, but instead of seeing him alone they saw Stephaine in there with him,

"Dad," Stephanie had tears rolling down her face, "can I please leave?"

"Stephanie, I love you, but I've got no where else to send you, I'm not sending you to Dixie Carter." Vince said stubernly.

"Daddy," Stephanie's voice creaked, as Paul and Shawn looked on, "its not about my pregnancy I just can't handle seeing _him _everyday."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hey Paul." Shawn greeted him.

"Hey." Paul responded, he didn't have a problem with Shawn dating a girl from TNA what his problem was, was Shawn not telling him about it, he thought that they had been best friends.

"You okay man?" Shawn asked.

"Fine, just Stephanie with the baby." Paul lied, if Shawn could lie to him he'd do the exact same thing.

"I've been dreaming of a white Christmas?" Jeff asked.

"What's so wrong with it?" Ashley asked.

"Its not my style." Jeff told her honostly.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey are you mad?" Jeff asked.

"Of course not." Ashley lied.

"Come on, I'll sing it if it makes you happy."

"Hello!" called Maria as she came through the door.

"Wow you hair really does grow back fast." Ashley said.

"Well its not long but, oh hi Jeff." Maria greeted him.

"Hey Maria." Jeff spoke softly, he never did quite like the peppy girl, but he thought he'd at least be civil.

"Is that I've been dreaming of a white Christmas?" Maria ake excitedly, "I love that song!"

"Want to give a crack at it?" Ashley asked.

Maria laughed, "Sure."

Ashley walked over to the piano and began playing it, while Jeff rolled his eyes,

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know_" Maria sung.

Jeff stared at her in awe as she continued, it was a if he was seeing her in an all knew light.

"Phil!" Serena called out.

Phil smirked at the girl he had known forever, "Serena, where have you been?"

Serena laughed before saying, "I've been hanging with the team."

Phil rolled his eyes before checking out his best friend in the cheerleading skirt, "Which explains the attire."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Good job Sherlock."

"Thank you madam." Phil said before kissing her hand.

"Whatever, so Phil how's your dad?" Serena asked.

Now it was Phil's turn to roll his eyes, "He is him."

"Sorry." Serena apologized.

"Why your not my alcholic father?" Phil asked.

"You know if you ever need anywhere to-"

"Hey Phil." AJ came up to them happily.

"Looking hot today Ms. Lee." Phil greeted her.

"Thanks." AJ said blushing, "So-"

"I'm going to go." Serena interupted AJ, "but first I need your oppinnion, this guy, Damien, just transfered here, he asked me out."

"Go!" AJ suggested.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Don't ask me about boys."

Serena chuckled, "Yeah I guess I better ask someone with balls." she smiled jokingly before turning away.

Paul walked up to Shawn simply, but he could already see he was on the phone so he stopped,

"I know Lacey, I just don't want you to get hurt." Shawn spoke to his girlfriend.

"Please Angelina doesn't scare me." Lacey responded.

"Lacey a lot of people with disaprove, you have a reputation to maintain." Shawn told her.

"I don't care anymore Shawn, we've been dating for over a month now, I really like you."

Shawn nodded, dispite the fact she couldn't see it, "Honostly its been killing me not to tell Paul, but your the first girl I've ever cared enough about to at least try a relationship with."

Paul smirked, he had heard Shawn's part of the coversation just fine, when Shawn turned off his phone and turned around,

"So tell me when do I get to meet Lacey?" Paul asked.

Shawn stared at his friend in shock, "Paul I can-"

"Don't bother, I've known for a while, so does the kid, we don't mind."

"Where is he anyway?" Shawn asked.

"Doctor, said he needed to talk to him." Paul told him.

"About?"

"You know how he beat up Kurt?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Has something to do with that, maybe he thinks he accidentally broke something." Paul stated.

"So Paul how about we give our old friend Vince a visit?" Shawn suggested.

Paul smirked, "D-Generation X."

Shawn and Paul went into Vince's office, but instead of seeing him alone they saw Stephaine in there with him,

"Dad," Stephanie had tears rolling down her face, "can I please leave?"

"Stephanie, I love you, but I've got no where else to send you, I'm not sending you to Dixie Carter." Vince said stubernly.

"Daddy," Stephanie's voice creaked, as Paul and Shawn looked on, "its not about my pregnancy I just can't handle seeing _him _everyday."

Shawn looked over at Paul, as Paul looked down,

"What happened between the two of you?" Shawn whispered.

Paul stuck his hand in front of Shawn's face, signaling him to stop talking,

"He hates me and I love him." Stephanie said, "I just never got the chance to tell him."

**A/N Thoughts**

**Sneak Peak**

"No they envy us because we're flawless." Layla 'corrected' her.

"Say is Chla-"

"Shut up Michelle." Layla hissed.

"What don't want everyone to know your not flawless?" Michellle asked.

Layla studied Michelle's eyes, "Michelle why are your eyes bloodshot?"

Michelle cackled, "None of your concern."

"Your on drugs aren't you?" Layla asked, "your pathetic."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Randy groaned softly as he went into a store with Mickie, one it was snowing, so shopping wasn't the best thing to do in Connecticut.

"So Randy any specific brand?" Mickie asked.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Just a tux."

Mickie shook her head, "Maybe I should call Maria-"

"No! Just being seen in ballroom dancing store is humilating, most of the guys just rent tuxedos at a place that smells like chips."

"Then why didn't you get a tux from there?" Mickie asked.

"Because I'm going to have to walk you down the aisle to get to my seat, you are to good for a rented tux."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "You can be this sweet when we are alone, but when you meet my grandmother-"

"I apologized for that!" Randy said.

"You killed her dog."

"It was annoying me."

"I loved Cuddles." Mickie pouted.

"Well Cuddles could of lived if he wasn't so annoying." Randy grumbled.

Mickie laughed slightly, "Randy Orton dog killer."

Randy smirked, "Doesn't have the same effect as the _legend killer_."

"You can't avoid me forever you know." Layla spoke.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "You are an evil human."

"Chelle come on, we're best friends." Layla said, "hear me out."

Michelle laughed, "Honey everyone hates us."

"No they envy us because we're flawless." Layla 'corrected' her.

"Say is Chla-"

"Shut up Michelle." Layla hissed.

"What don't want everyone to know your not flawless?" Michellle asked.

Layla studied Michelle's eyes, "Michelle why are your eyes bloodshot?"

Michelle cackled, "None of your concern."

"Your on drugs aren't you?" Layla asked, "your pathetic."

"Least I don't have Chlamydia."

"She's lying." Layla said upsetly.

"Is that true Lay?" Christy asked.

"No!" Layla yelled.

"Don't believe me? Check her medical records." Michelle challanged.

Paul looked towards Stephanie, she was sitting with Sharmell, her baby bump was obviously growing,

"Paul are you going to talk to her?" Shawn asked.

"I really don't know." Paul answered.

Shawn shook his head, "Randy's going to kill me for telling you this but, do you remember when Mickie was away?"

"What does that have to do-"

"He showed up at my house one night, he was torn apart, told me that he just wanted to see her." Shawn said.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Shawn what does that have to do with me talking to Stephanie?"

"Some people can get so upset by just not seeing or talking to the person they like, you can do both." Shaen told him.

"Alright, I'll talk to her, but wait why the kid kill you for saying that?" Paul asked.

Shawn snickered, as Paul waited for the answer, "Wait you really don't realize it?"

"Realize what?" Paul asked.

"He looks up to you." Shawn stated.

Paul smirked before going over to Stephanie,

"Can we talk?"

Mickie looked at Randy who was supporting a tux,

"Wow." Mickie said.

Randy laughed, "Have you ever been so speechless?"

"Are you trying to sound like Chandler Bing?" Mickie asked.

"What? No!" Randy denied.

Mickie laughed, "Its fine."

"I'm not trying to sound like-"

"Well looky looky, AJ."

Randy and Mickie turned their heads to see Angelina and AJ Styles,

"Aren't you supposed to be tough?" AJ asked.

"Tougher than you'll ever be." Mickie taunted.

"Babe stay out of this," Randy hissed.

AJ smirked and kissed Mickie's hand, "I would never talk to you like that."

Randy slithered up to AJ and pushed him away from Mickie, "Stay away from her."

"Make me." AJ challenged him.

Randy didn't hessitate knocking AJ to the ground, the two countinued throwing punches,

"I bet this is hard for you seeing your boyfriend get beat up by a real man." Angelina said.

Mickie slapped Angelina, "How dare you-"

Angelina cut her off with a slap of her own, then like the boys the were brawling on the ground,

Randy pulled Mickie off Angelina, "TNA sucks." Randy called as he and Mickie walked away.

"Sure." Stephanie spoke quietly as Sharmell left.

Paul took a seat next to Stephanie and grabbed her hand, "How are you?"

Stephanie gulped silently, "Fine and yo-"

"Steph do you really love me?" Paul asked.

"What? Who-who told you?" Stephanie asked.

"I heard you tell Vincy." Paul told her.

"I um-"

"Stephanie do you not remember when I told you that I loved you?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do." Stephanie said.

"You could of told me then." Paul stated.

"I was, after I told you that I couldn't be in a relationship with you-"

"Why couldn't you-"

Stephanie sent a quick glare to him, "Because it wouldn't be fair to you since I wasn't over Andrew."

"Are you over him now?" Paul asked.

"Well over him." Stephanie said before kissing Paul.

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Sneak Peek**

"Why are you dating him?" Chris asked.

"Why do I have to explain this to you?" Trish countered.

Chris kissed her neck, "Give into temptation."

Trish pulled back and kissed him.

Christy's jaw dropped and a tear slid down her face, "Your going down Trish." she whispered


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Layla looked at Christy,

"Don't you have anything better to do than ask me if I have a disease, which I don't have." Layla hissed.

"You think Chris misses me?" Christy asked.

Layla glared at Christy, "There is a false rumur going around about me and you are wondering about Chris freakin Jericho!"

"Well Lay, its not my fault people believe it."

"And its not my fault that Michelle looked through my medical records!" Layla blurted out.

"What?" Christy asked.

"N-nothing, I don't have it anymore, don't you want to get back together with Chris?" Layla asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then take down what he wants, because honey he is a hot one."

Randy walked up stifly to Paul who was at his locker with Stephanie,

"Hey Paul, baby momma." Randy greeted them.

"Randy." Stephanie said, "shut the hell up."

Paul laughed, "This is why I love you."

"Paul I'm flattered but I have a-"

Paul sent a disgusted look at Randy, "Not you kid."

"So how long until the baby?" Randy asked.

"Four and a half more months." Stephanie told him.

"That's well alright I guess, Paul we need to take down TNA." Randy said.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Mickie and I got into a fight with AJ Styles, and Angelina, you need to tell Shawn to get his girlfriend to keep her friends in control." Randy told him.

Trish went and sat next to Christain and Chris, both turned their attention to the blond,

"Hey Trish." Christain said flipping her hair behind her ears, "what brings you to our lunch table?"

"Um Candice is on vacation, Mickie's at practice, Ashley is on a date, and Lita is sick." Trish answered.

"Nice to know I'm number five is it?" Christain joked.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Uh no! Glenn totally objected to me sitting with him!"

"Oh please," Chris said, "you just want to see me don't you?"

"Actually I was here to see my boyfriend." Trish stated.

"Alright, well I'm going to get some lunch want anything Trish?" Christain asked.

"Um a muffin..." Trish told him.

"Coming up." Christain said as he went up to the lunch line.

Chris jumped next to Trish, "You know, you could cut the sexual tenion between us with a knife." he whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Trish asked.

"Because for the first time I want you Trish, I never noticed you while I was with Christy, but now your all I can think about." he put an arm over Trish, "And well I need your help."

Trish lifted an eyebrow, "With what?"

Chris sighed, "I want Christy back."

"Then tell her." Trish suggested.

"I'll pay you if you help me twenty bucks?" Chris asked.

"Fine what do you need me to do?" Trish asked.

"Hey Phil," Kaitlyn said, "where's your crazy girlfriend?"

"I am not aware of what you are talking about." Phil said.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "She needs to be placed in a mental institution."

"Who are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"April, or AJ as she now likes to be called." Kaitlyn told him, "everyone knows she's crazy, so how about since your crazy gf is nowhere to be found." Kaitlyn placed a hand on his chest, "you could have a bit of an affair, with me."

Phil chuckled, "Sorry sweetheart, but I dig crazy chicks."

"So your idea, is for us to somehow attack TNA, whithout actually attacking them?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we just need to find the right person," Randy told him, "someone who nobody knows and easy to man-"

"Randy that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Stephanie interupted, "what we need to do is get a girl doll her up and get AJ Styles to fall for her."

"I like Stephanie's idea." Paul said.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, AJ Styles is a junior so who can we get to-"

"Um excuse me, Stephanie Lisa told me to find you and have you deliver this to Mr. McMahon since he's out today we need him to agree to let us go to competion." Serena told her.

"Okay." Stephanie grabbed the paper.

Just as Serena was leaving Randy smirked, "Come back here a second."

"Yeah?" Serena asked curiously.

"Would you like to help us with something?" Paul asked.

"Um I guess, but-"

"Great!" Stephanie cheered, "Randy you get your girlfriend to doll her up."

"Okay come on, what's your name?" Randy asked.

"Serena Deeb."

"Cool name." Randy told her as he began to fill her in on the plan.

"Okay there's Christy." Chris told Trish.

Trish rolled her eyes, "You've told Christain?"

"Yes now come on," Chris whispered, Chris went back to his normal voice.

"Why are you dating him?" Chris asked.

"Why do I have to explain this to you?" Trish countered.

Chris kissed her neck, "Give into temptation."

Trish pulled back and kissed him.

Christy's jaw dropped and a tear slid down her face, "Your going down Trish." she whispered, Christy made her way back into to where Layla was,

"Lay what do you have on Stratus?" Christy asked.

Layla chuckled, "Enough to make her be buried why?"

"Because," Christy smirked, "we're going to show her, not to mess with Christy Hemme's soon to be, boyfriend."

**A/N Thoughts**

"Why don't you ever talk to Jeff anymore?" Lita asked.

"He made something up about you and Adam." Matt told her.

Lita blinked, "What?"

"Ridiculous right?" Matt asked.

"Actually," Lita bit her lip.

"It isn't true is it?" Matt asked


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Randy smirked as he and Mickie walked in the school with the new hotter Serena,

"Job well done Mickie." Paul complimented her.

"Thanks, it wasn't really that hard." Mickie told him.

"So are you ready to take out TNA Serena?" Randy asked.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, but if Shawn is dating Lacey is it really that good of an idea to-"

"Of course it is," Paul told her, "we need them to crash."

"They started ot but we're finishing it." Stephanie said.

"Alright." Serena spoke quietly.

"What do we have on Stratus?" Christy asked.

"A lot more than you'd think," Layla laughed, "however telling the whole school may lead to something horible, so blackmail?"

Christy smiled, "That's perfect."

"Okay," Layla said before whispering something in Christy's ear.

"What? Really?" Christy asked.

"Yep." Layla smirked.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with this." Christy told her before laughing.

Lita took a deep breath and walked up to Matt's locker, it was her and Matt's one year anniersery, which meant she had been with Edge for five months,

"Happy anniversery Matt." Lita said.

"You too." Matt told her.

"Where's Jeff?" Lita asked.

"Well we aren't talking." Matt told her.

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Its not a big-"

"Why don't you ever talk to Jeff anymore?" Lita asked.

"He made something up about you and Adam." Matt told her.

Lita blinked, "What?"

"Ridiculous right?" Matt asked.

"Actually," Lita bit her lip.

"It isn't true is it?" Matt asked

Lita felt a tear roll down her face, "I'm sorry."

"Its true?" Matt asked.

"I'm so so sorry." Lita told him.

"You- you cheating bitch!" Matt yelled.

"It isn't like that Matt!" Lita yelled back, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Lita get away from me _slut_."

"Hey what's going on?" Candice asked.

"Ask the cheating skank." Matt told her.

"Let me explain please." Lita begged.

"You have nothing to explain to me." Matt spoke harshly, with that the older Hardy left.

Serena walked up to Phil, "Hey."

"S-serena?" Phil asked.

"Um yeah, Mickie gave me a makeover, what do you think?" Serena asked.

"You look-"

"Serena! Come on we need to get you ready for him." Stephanie called.

"Okay," Serena called back, "by Phil."

"Bye Serena." Phil said.

"He'll never talk to me or Edge again, will he Candy?" Lita asked.

"Well you did cheat on him." Candice pointed out.

"I know that!" Lita yelled, "but I don't want to lose him."

"I really don't know what to-"

"Your supposed to be comforting me not putting me back down." Lita told her.

"I'm not meaning to-"

"Shut up," Lita yelled, "I don't get why you're being so intolerable about this! Do you think I wanted to cheat on Matt? Do you think Edge wanted to do that to Matt? Do you not think that every time I was with Matt after cheating on him I didn't die a little."

"Li-"

"I'm not finished," Lita hissed, "I do love Matt, I just- Edge and I have this connection that we can't ignore, and I didn't want to break up with Matt and hurt him, but I ended up hurting him though."

"You know we would have known you had a boyfriend we wouldn't have asked you." Stephanie told her.

"Phil isn't my boyfriend," Serena started the speech she had said many times, "we're just best friends."

"All right then, so to get AJ Styles to fall for you, do anything," Stephanie told her, "unless you are uncomfortable with it."

Serena nodded, "Got it."

Stephanie smiled, "That's great Serena, and by the way-" Stephanie stopped talking, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Serena asked.

"The baby kicked." Stephanie told her.

"Really? That's amazing!" Serena said.

"Yep, just as it will be when you destroy AJ Styles." Stephanie grabbed her stomach, "and we destroy TNA."

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Sneak Peek**

"I'm AJ." AJ introduced himself.

Serena faked a giggle, "I'm Serena."

"So are-"

"How about instead of talking, you show me a good time?" Serena asked.

AJ smirked, "And what would I have to do, to do that?"

"What's the fun if I tell you?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Before this chapter begins I want to apologize for not updating earlier, also this chapter is rated 14+**

**Chapter 25**

As Friday came, Serena found herself at her locker, trying to avoid the eyes of one, Phil Brooks,

"Serena are you sure that this is a good idea?" Phil asked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Of course it is, all it is, is a stupid prank."

"If its stupid why are you doing it?" Phil questioned.

"Because, it seems fun." Serena told him.

"What i-"

"Life isn't what ifs Phil." Serena interupted her friend.

"Fine," Phil sighed, "just don't get hurt."

Serena smiled and kissed Phil on the cheek, "I won't but thank you for worrying."

"Hey Stacy." Maria greeted her friend.

Stacy looked at Maria with a blank look, the only look she seemed to be giving those days, "Hi."

"Okay I may not be the smartest person but I know well enough to know that something is wrong." Maria said.

"Its nothing Maria, just the stupid looks I'm getting from everyone, I do what I do because I need to pay rent for my family." Stacy lied.

Maria didn't respond as if she was thinking about it before saying, "Alright."

"Hey guys." Lita said walking up to, Mickie, Ashley, Trish, and Candice.

"Um I got to go, I'll see you later." Ashley spoke before walking away from the group.

"What's her deal?"Lita asked.

"She's dating Jeff, Lita." Candice answered.

"So?" Lita asked.

"Well Lita...Its just that since you cheated on Matt she's feeling a little awkward around you." Trish told her.

Lita rolled her eyes, "I see I'm being judged, I know what I did was bad but leaving because she felt awkward? We all felt awkward when Mickie got back!" Lita immedintly covered her mouth after she said that and turned to her brunette friend, "Micks I-"

"I'm going to find Randy." Mickie said softly.

"Micks I'm sorry." Lita apologized.

Mickie didn't respond as she walked away, leaving the group.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Candice hissed.

"I-I didn't realize what I was saying." Lita responded honostly.

Candice rolled her eyes and went after Mickie while Trish simply sighed,

"Amy," Trish looked directly at her best friend, it was serious Lita knew because Trish never used her real name otherwize, "I'm not going to lie, what you said was out of line, but your upset, the whole school thinks that you stole the skank juice from Stephanie McMahon, even though anyone who really knows Steph knows she isn't a skank, and neither are you, you just need to be in better control of your emotions, and if your not," Trish sent her a playful smirk, "I'll kick your ass."

Lita returned Trish's smirk, "Wouldn't excpect anything less from Trish Stratus."

Serena swayed her hips as she approached the victom, he looked directly at her and approached her,

"I don't think we've met." AJ told her.

Serena played with her hair, "I think your right."

"I'm AJ." AJ introduced himself.

Serena faked a giggle, "I'm Serena."

"So are-"

"How about instead of talking, you show me a good time?" Serena asked.

AJ smirked, "And what would I have to do, to do that?"

"What's the fun if I tell you?"

AJ looked at her before slipping his hand in hers, "How about we head to my place?"

Serena wanted to slap him but instead casually smiled, "How about you lead the way?"

"She said what?" Randy asked his girlfriend.

Mickie wiped a tear off her face, "T-that everything had just been awkward since I came home."

"I don't care if Adam gets mad I'll strangle her." Randy hissed.

"Don't," Mickie told him, "It isn't that big of a deal, it has to be awkward for them."

"Mickie she had no right to bring that up and you know that." Randy said.

"I know, but Lita is really upset because of this whole thing with her Matt and Adam." Mickie responded.

"Well Mickie i its oka-"

"Hey!"

Randy and Mickie both turned to see Phil who looked angry,

"Where is Serena?" Phil asked.

"How should I know?" Randy asked.

"You set her up with AJ Styles." Phil spoke harshly, "I assumed that you'd know."

"Why should I tell you?" Randy asked.

"Because she isn't answering her phone." Phil told him.

Randy snickered, "Maybe she forgot it."

Mickie shook her head, "Serena and I might not be best friends Randy, but I know she always has her phone."

"Maybe she turned it off." Randy suggested.

"Highly unlikely." Phil told them, "She hasn't turned it off in three months."

Randy sighed, "Do you think she's in trouble."

"I have a hunch." Phil answered.

"A-alright," Randy said relunctently, "Mickie take him to my car, I'll go find Steph and ask her where she is."

Serena looked at AJ's bedroom, "This is really cool."

"Yeah," AJ responded as he locked his door, "alright this has to be fast my mom will be here soon."

"What?" Serena asked.

AJ kissed Serena, "Hurry up."

Serena's eyes widened in realization, "Um I think I'm going to go."

AJ grabbed her, "Your a tease aren't you?"

"N-no?" Serena answered.

"Then get your clothes off." AJ commanded.

"No!" Serena yelled pushing him.

"We can do this rather you want to or not." AJ told her.

"Stephanie!" Randy called, "where's Serena?"

"At the little place beside the park, why?" Stephanie asked.

"Her friend thinks she's in trouble." Randy told her.

Stephanie sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea, let me get Paul, we're coming with you."

"Alright just hurry." Randy said.

"W-what do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." AJ told her.

"No you wouldn't! Your not a bad person." Serena said.

"How would you know that? We just met."

"I can tell." Serena answered.

AJ pulled his shirt off, "No-no you can't."

"She isn't here!" Phil yelled once they arrived at the park.

"I know that." Randy glared at the younger boy, "do you know where else they could have gone?"

"No! If I did I wouldn't be with all of you." Phil retorted.

"Lets track her!" Stephanie suggested.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Her cell phone." Stephanie said.

"That's a great idea!" Mickie told her, "but how do we?"

Paul grabbed his cell phone, "Punk in the backseat, what's her number."

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Serena advied him.

AJ grabbed Serena's shirt and pulled it off of her, "Trust me I won't regret this." Serena slapped him, causing him to be stunned momentarily, she made her way towards the door and began trying to unlock it.

AJ got up and pulled Serena back to him, "Don't do that again Serena."

"You can't tell me what to do." Serena argued.

AJ laughed and uncliped her bra, "But I can."

"Can't you drive any faster?" Phil asked.

"Not legally no." Randy told him.

"Serena needs help, I know it." Phil muttered, "so speed up the damn car!"

"Relax _punk_." Paul said.

"I do like the nickname but-"

"We're here." Mickie interupted.

"Finally, kid and I will go inside everyone else-"

"I'm going inside." Phil growled, stepping out of the car and directly into the house.

"Crap, my mom's home, gues we'll have to be extra quiet then." AJ whispered taking a look at Serena's bare chest.

"P-please don't." Serena whispered.

AJ pushed her up against his bed and unclipped her pants, he then quickly threw them on his floor.

"Serena!" Phil yelled, "where are you!"

"Phil!" Serena cried.

AJ slapped his hand over her mouth and Phil began beating on the door.

"Phil help me!" Serena yelled, although AJ's hand was covering her words.

The door kicked open and Phil was shocked at the sight of Serena being pushed up against the bed, with only her panties on.

"Get off of her." Phil commanded.

AJ smirked, "Who's going to make me."

"Phil did you find her!" Randy called.

AJ got off of Serena and began walking towards Phil, Phil grabbed his own shirt and threw it at Serena who put it on quickly.

AJ punched Phil and Phil punched right back,

"Don't hurt him!" Serena yelled.

Paul and Randy came in and stared at the fight before joining on Phil's behalf, when the stopped Phil went and grabbed Serena's hand, "Are you okay?"

Serena had tears running down her face, but she had put her pants back on, "No."

**A/N Thoughts?**

**Sneak Peak**

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Runnels asked.

"Yes." Paul said.

Stephanie felt cold as she looked at her baby, "Can you tell us in a second?"

"Sure." Dr. Runnels exited the room.

"You know we aren't keeping this baby, right?" Stephanie asked.

Paul glared at his girlfriend, "Listen, you don't have to keep it I will."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It had been two weeks since Serena had almost been raped by AJ, which also meant it was only one week away from the beautiful Christmas break.

"Hey Serena." AJ said softly.

Serena turned slowly towards AJ, "Hi."

"So how-"

Phil sent a quick glare to AJ, Serena really didn't like talking about what he now called the _incident_. "So you got elected for freshman snow queen huh?" Phil changed the subject.

Serena rolled her eyes, each grde elected three girls to be snow queen each December, "I don't really care, it doesn't seem that important."

"I can see why _you _would think that." Natalya said, "because Barbie here, is going to crush you."

Barbie smiled at her, "What she said," Barbie then turned to walk away before saying, "good luck!"

"She is an idiot." AJ stated.

And for the first time in two weeks, Serena Deeb had smiled.

"So you have an appointment today?" Mickie asked.

Stephanie nodded, "Yeah, I've kept having to cancel, so I finally get to know the gender of the baby."

Mickie looked at Stephanie's stomach, "It better be a girl."

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

Mickie pulled at her hair, "Well no reason." Stephanie sent her a look of disbelief, "Fine I bet Randy twenty bucks."

Stephanie laughed, "Just because of that, I'm hoping for a boy."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Why would I?" Stephanie asked.

"Because your having a baby Steph, remember?" Mickie asked.

"Mickie I'm not keeping this baby." Stephanie told her.

"You aren't?" Mickie asked.

Stephanie snickered, "Of course not, I love this baby but, Mickie, I'm not going to be a teenage mother."

"Won't you eighteen by May?" Mickie asked.

"Well yeah but," Stephanie stopped.

Mickie gave her a knowing smile, "Baby kicking again?"

"Yeah."

"Vote Christy Hemme for your junior snow queen." Christy said to Dustin.

Dustin rolled his eyes and walked away,

"Damn it." Christy hissed.

"Christy sweetheart, if you'd like I'll help you," Layla offered, "I helped Michelle win freshman year."

"I know Lay, but Trish is my competition, she was the queen last year, nothing is stopping her from taking it again." Christy reminded her.

"Speaking of the stupid blond, have you got to her yet?" Layla asked.

Christy smirked, "Almost, how did you even find out about this?"

"Easy, I talked to my dad, he has connections." Layla told her.

Christy was about to respond when she saw the lady of the hour walking past, "Trish!"

Trish sighed and turned towards Christy, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say let the best girl win." Christy said innocently.

Trish raised an eyebrow, but smiled, "Well while I have you here, who are you voting for in the others?"

Christy groaned silently, being nice to Trish was awful, "Victoria for senior, Torrie for sophmore, and well I don't really know the freshman."

Trish smiled at her, "You know Christy your not bad."

Christy laughed, "Thanks I've not got a rhinoplasty either."

"Wh-what?" Trish asked nervously.

"Don't worry honey, I won't tell, if you drop out." Christy told her.

"T-that's blackmail." Trish said.

"I also have proof," Christy reached in her purse and pulled out a picture, "you really did have an ugly nose didn't you?"

"Christy shut up."

"But it looks great now, I should so compliment that doctor."

"So you sure you don't want me to come?" Mickie asked.

"Positive." Stephanie told her, "You'd miss your last three classes, and I don't need the vice principal, Mrs. Gurerro, screaming excuse me down my neck."

Mickie laughed, "All right just text me when you figure it out."

"Deal."

"So can I take her now Mickie?" Paul asked unpacentily.

"Yeah." Mickie told him.

"Oh and by the way Mick, congrats." Paul told her.

"Thanks, I mean I didn't even move here until, Janurary last year so I'm actually really super-"

"We have to go." Paul interupted as he led Stephanie to his car.

Serena looked right past Mr. Heyman as he rambled on about English 1, she was stuck, stuck in that moment,

_"Don't do anything you'll regret." Serena advied him._

_AJ grabbed Serena's shirt and pulled it off of her, "Trust me I won't regret this." Serena slapped him, causing him to be stunned momentarily, she made her way towards the door and began trying to unlock it._

"Are you okay Ms. Deeb?" Mr. Heyman asked.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that," Serena muttered, "I'm fine."

Phil looked at his friend, and shook his head, "Mr. Heyman, can I talk with her outside a minute?"

Mr. Heyman shot him a weird look, "All right just don't interupt class again.

Phil grabbed Serena's hand and led her out of the classroom, "Serena," he said once he had shut the door.

"Please don't ask me if I'm alright." Serena told him.

Phil chuckled, "Do you really think I need to ask you if you're okay?"

Serena looked down, "Phil what am I going to do?"

"Serena, you need to tell someone, talk to somebody." Phil answered.

"I talk to you." Serena said.

"As much as I'd like to think it, I'm not a pro at this, almost getting raped aren't my best conversations."

Serena let a sob escape her lips, "I don't want anyone to know." Serena dried her tears, "Its bad enough to know my best friend saw me like that."

"If it makes you feel any better you are hot." Phil told her.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Do you want me to make you an appointment with Mr. Piper?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah."

Stephanie lied down while Dr. Runnels placed stuff on her stomach,

"Well your baby is healthy." Dr. Runnels told them.

"That's great." Paul said.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Runnels asked.

"Yes." Paul said.

Stephanie felt cold as she looked at her baby, "Can you tell us in a second?"

"Sure." Dr. Runnels exited the room.

"You know we aren't keeping this baby, right?" Stephanie asked.

Paul glared at his girlfriend, "Listen, you don't have to keep it I will."

"What? No!" Stephanie told him.

"Steph, I'm serious." Paul said.

Stephanie glared at him, "Fine."

"Am I welcome again?" Dr. Runnels asked.

Stephanie offered a polite smile, "Of course."

"Well you know what young lady, your baby daughter, is going to have a great mama." Dr. Runnels said.

Paul looked at Stephanie, "I'm sure she will."

Stephanie looked at her stomach, she was having a daughter, the one thing she had always wanted, but she was going to give it to Paul, it just didn't seem right.

**Sneak Peek**

"So you've enlisted huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah even if Paul backs out, I'll be going to Texas to train in the summer." Shawn said.

Randy glanced over at Lacey, "Have you told her yet?"

"I have time." Shawn stated.

Paul walked up to the duo,

"Have you decided?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I have." Paul told them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

It was the Friday before Christmas break, which meant two things, it was the day of the championship football game, and the day before the Winter formal.

Paul looked at the football team, "All right guys, today is not only our championship game, but," he glanced at Randy, "we will take down TNA, and we will hurt AJ Styles."

"Why do we want to hurt AJ?" Dave asked.

"Something he did to a girl we know." Paul growled.

The football players shrugged and all walked away except Shawn,

"I enlisted yesterday." Shawn stated, "only question is, is my best friend coming with me."

Paul sighed, "I don't know man, I have Laura to worry about."

"Laura?" Shawn asked.

"Its what I want to name the baby." Paul told him.

"Come on Paul, this is our dream." Shawn reminded him.

"I know but I might never get to meet my baby if I do," Paul ran a hand through his hair, "Steph'll give her up or adoption before I get back."

"Okay but can you just think about it?" Shawn asked.

"Fine, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure you want to go to the game tonight?" Phil asked Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Yes Phil."

"Serena I'm just trying to look out for you." Phil told her.

"I don't need your protection." Serena hissed, "I'm going to the game, you can either go or not go, I don't care."

"Fine Serena, I'll talk to you later." Phil said.

"I don't get it," AJ spoke, "you're acting hostile towards him."

Serena looked at the shorter girl, "AJ he keeps trying to understand something he doesn't."

"No," AJ corrected her, "you are trying to make it seem like he is so you have a reason to be mad at him."

"Why would I want to be mad at Phil, he's my best friend?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but I do know what your doing." AJ said.

Trish took a deep breath and went up to Christy,

"Look, I'm not dropping out of the race because you have something on me." Trish told her.

Christy rolled her eyes, "All right then, if I don't win be prepared to have your perfect image taken away from you."

Trish sighed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want my boyfriend back!" Christy hissed.

"Chris? What do I have to do with that?" Trish asked.

Christy glared at Trish, "You and him kissed!"

"To make _you _jealous, so you would want him back!" Trish revealed.

"H-he wants me back?" Christy asked.

Trish smiled, "Of course he does, you are Christy Hemme."

"How can you be so nice to me?" Christy asked.

Trish shurgged, "I'm a forgivng person."

Christy smiled back at her, "Yeah, but I'm still going to win."

Trish laughed, "Bring it on!"

Paul put his helmet on and walked out to the practice field,

"Hey Paul." Mr. McMahon said.

Paul looked at his principal, "Mr. McMahon."

"Look Paul I talked to your mom, she told me about you wanting to enlist in the army." Vince told him.

"I do want to, Vincy, but Stephanie she'll give away the baby if I don't keep it."

"No I won't." Stephanie said walking up to him, "I realized after we left the hospital that this baby is apart of me, and I want you to join te army Paul."

"Really?" Paul asked.

Stephanie smiled, "Really, just do it, for me, for our daughter."

"Speaking of my grand daughter what is she going to be named?" Vince asked.

"Steph can you think of anything?" Paul asked.

Stephanie smiled, "I really like the name Aurora."

Paul smiled at her, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Stephanie asked.

"Um well I got to go, don't let anyone crap in your cereal Vincy!"

Serena smiled as she walked into the football field area, with AJ,

"Well look who it is."

Serena froze, "H-hi AJ."

AJ glared at AJ, "Will you leave us alone."

"Your the crazy chick aren't ya?" AJ asked.

AJ twitched slightly, "I'm not crazy!"

AJ smirked, "Sure, so Serena are we ever going to-"

"Get away from them." Phil hissed as he stepped in front of all three girls.

"You." AJ snarled.

"This time your messing with my best friend and my girlfriend, stop." Phil told him.

"Oh how sweet you trying to defend them, well guess what _punk_, I will get my hands on the lovely Serena." AJ told them as he walked off.

"He's such a perve." Torrie said walking up to the group.

"Y-yeah I'm going to get ready to cheer, bye guys." with that Serena fled from the group.

"Your girlriend here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Shawn pointed over at Lacey.

"So you've enlisted huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah even if Paul backs out, I'll be going to Texas to train in the summer." Shawn said.

Randy glanced over at Lacey, "Have you told her yet?"

"I have time." Shawn stated.

Paul walked up to the duo,

"Have you decided?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I have." Paul told them.

"Well?" Randy asked.

"I'm enlisting."

"That's awesome!" Shawn said.

"Randy," Paul spoke, "you'll take care of Stephanie right?"

"Yeah," Randy promised, "your daughter too."

"Thanks man."

"So you two ready to beat TNA?!" Shawn asked.

Paul and Randy smirked, "Yeah!"

"There is four seconds left in the game! TNA is winning 42-37!" Michael Cole announced, "And number 25 Adam, Edge, Copeland throws the ball to number 15 Randy Orton! Touchdown WWE! WWE Wins the championship! I am Michael Cole and this has been the game thank you."

**A/N sorry for not updating major writers block...Also as announced last chapter there will be a snow queen for all of the grades so please go on my profile and vote for one senior one junior one sophomore and one freshman every vote counts!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"So we're playing tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yep!" Ashley said, "I can't wait it'll be amazing!"

"Ashley!" Maria ran up to the couple, "I want to ask for a favor."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Well I need an escort and well I was wondering if you could lend me your boyfriend?" Maria asked.

Ashley laughed and looked over at Jeff, "Do you want to?"

Jeff shrugged, "All right."

Maria smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." Ashley told her, she then looked over at her boyfriend who seemed to be distracted, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Jeff asked stopping himself from staring at the red head, "Oh yeah."

Ashley kissed him, "Great."

Jeff glanced over at Maria, "Yeah great."

"Are you excited for tonight?" John asked.

"Of course I am," Torrie responded, "I can't wait!"

"So maybe we could go with Randy and Micke then?" John asked.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "No thank you."

John sighed, "Are you ever going to get over what happened?"

"John it isn't that I don't like her, its just the fact that she's seen as much of you as I have." Torrie told him.

"Well Tor you are eventually going to run into her, she's Randy's girlfriend and if you haven't noticed Randy and I share a room." John pointed out.

"Is that you making fun of the fact that I still have to take some ninth grade classes?" Torrie asked.

"Of course not! Torrie we've been dating two months and I can honostly say I like you a lot more than I've ever liked anyone else." John said.

"Really?" Torrie asked.

"Really." John confirmed.

Torrie smiled, "You want to continue this in your bedroom?"

Without answering John scooped her up in his arms and barged into his room only to come right back out,

"Well that was awkward." Torrie said.

"That's a whole lot more of Randy then I ever wanted to see." John stated.

Randy came out of his room in a pair of boxers while Mickie stepped out in Randy's shirt,

"Can we just forget this happened?" Mickie asked.

John laughed, "Not a chance, maybe lock the door next time?"

Mickie straightned her hair, "So um good luck tonight."

"Thanks, you t-"

"Your going down Orton." John told him.

"No your going down Cena."

"Christy!" Layla called.

"Oh hey Lay, did you hear Chris and I are back together?" Christy told her.

"I know, but for how long?" Layla asked.

Christy gave her friend a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, if Trish keeps up her perfect rep, then one day he might want to leave you for her." Layla stated.

"No, really?" Christy asked.

"Yes, so that is exactly why you should tell people about Trish's secret." Layla said.

"No! Trish is really cool, she'd never steal Chris from me." Christy argued.

"Listen I have things that could ruin you too you know? Wouldn't your boyfriend like to know his girlfriend lived on the street?" Layla hissed.

"I never told you that." Christy said.

Layla smirked, "Honey you didn't have to, my father has his ways of knowing things."

"What happened to you Layla, when we were younger you used to be so nice, I've tried to stick by your side, but your digging yourself in a deeper whole." Christy told her.

"I'm sorry that I grew up? Is that a good apology for you, nice girls get bad things." With that the so called mean girl walked off.

Christy rolled her eyes,

"Just so you know Christy every girl has a reason for being mean." Trish said, "And if you want I'll help you with Layla."

"Thanks Trish but I think I'd rather find out on my own." Christy stated, she knew she would find out what had changed Layla, as long as her name is Christy Hemme.

"Excuse me!" the vice principal Vickie Gurrerro croaked, "I said excuse me!" she yelled until the teens settled, "welcome to the 2012 WWE winter formal, I would like to announce the band Ashes 2 Riches!"

Jeff, Ashley, and Christain walked on stage and slowly began to play a song,

"You know it really sucks that he's going to be up there like the whole time." Trish said gesturing to her boyfriend.

"Relax Trish, he'll be with you when your elected junior snow queen." Mickie assured her.

Torrie and John walked up to Trish and Mickie, "Look at that you put on clothes." John teased her.

Mickie blushed, "Shut up!"

"I don't know what your talking about, but I really want to." Trish said.

"Well it appears that my soon to be step-brother, isn't to good with locks-"

"We walked in on Randy and Mickie during _intercourse_." Torrie interupted.

Trish laughed, "Oh my god! Really?"

"You know one day I'm probably going to walk in on him doing some weird things such as singing the star wars theme song _again _and I'm going to video tape it." Mickie told him.

"I look forward to it, so Tor you want to dance?" John asked.

Torrie giggled, "I'd love to."

"I guess that just leaves us."Trish said.

"Babe you want to dance?" Randy asked going up to Mickie.

"Will you be okay?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, go." Trish told her.

Mickie rolled her eyes and went onto the dance floor.

"You know if you want to dance, I'd voultear." Chris offered.

Trish smiled, "Are you sure wouldn't it be a bit awkward?"

"Trish I'm offering you a dance not asking you to marry me." Chris said.

"Well this is me accepting."

Michelle stepped out of the bathroom, snorting one more pill she smiled but then fell back knocked out on the ground,

"Michelle? Oh my god! Help!" Maria yelled, "Can you hear me? Somebody help!"

"Maria why are you screaming?" Mark Calloway asked.

"M-mark, Michelle somethings wrong." Maria said frantickly.

Mark sighed, "Call 9-1-1."

Maria nodded and grabbed her phone, "Hello, a girl she's passed out I have no idea what's goin-"

Mark took the phone from her, "Send an ambulance a girl fainted at WWE High school." with that Mark hung up Maria's phone.

"Maria stay calm and stay with Michelle, I'm going to find John." Mark told her.

Maria nodded, as Mark walked off.

"Okay it is time to announce the snow queen," Vicke screetched, "will all the canidates step on stage?"

Serena walked on the stage with Phil on her arm, followed by Barbara and Tyson Kidd, then Kaitlyn and Nic.

"What do you mean Michelle fainted?" John asked.

"Is she okay?" Torrie asked.

"Well if she fainted, I'm guessing not." John snapped.

Torrie shot John a look, "I thought Randy was the one with rage problems."

"Why don't you mind your own buisness?" Randy asked.

"Will you focus, your sister is in the hallway passed out." Mickie reminded them.

They all looked at Mickie,

"I thought you hated Michelle." Randy stated.

"I don't... That much, but I wouldn't ever want anything bad to happen to her." Mickie said.

"Is something wrong with Michelle?" Layla asked.

"Why would you care, you two aren't friends anymore?" John asked.

"I may not be her best friend, but she'll always be mine." Layla told them.

"Maria called an ambulance, do you want to go with her?" Mark asked.

Randy rolled his eyes, took Mickie's hand, and walked away,

"Tor do you mind, I know your nominated for-"

"Please, Michelle is your sister, I don't want you up there with me anyway." Torrie interupted before turning her heel to leave.

"John, I'll go with Michelle, you go patch things up with your girlfriend." Layla told him.

John smiled, "Thanks Lay."

Layla smiled, "What are you staring at?" she asked Mark.

Mark smirked, "Either the most annoying girl to ever set foot in this school, or the most self conciounce."

Layla rolled her eyes, "That would hurt if I actually cared about people's oppions."

"You do, your just good at hiding it." Mark told her.

"Where do you get that idea?" Layla asked.

"You must have forgoten that I was the one who found you." Mark said.

"Shut up." Layla hissed, "I have to find my friend."

"How long do we have to stand up here?" Phil asked Serena.

"Until she announces who wins." Serena told him.

"Well how long is she going to wait? I don't want to turn seventy on the stage."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I think she's trying to be dramatic."

"And the winner is Serena Deeb!" Vickie announced.

Vickie placed the crown on Serena's head, as everyone except Kaitlyn and Nic clapped, Serena then walked off stage still wearing Phil on her arm,

"Well that didn't make me feel like an accesory at all." Phil said sarcasticly.

Serena laughed, "If you are can I exchange you I need new earings."

"Congrats Serena," AJ congratulated her, "can I steal him now?"

Serena nodded, "Go ahead."

"Thanks Serena." AJ told her as she led Phil off.

"Torrie!" John called.

"What?" Torrie hissed.

"Come on, you seriously aren't mad at me are you?" John asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Torrie asked.

John sighed, "So you are mad."

"What gave you that clue?" Torrie asked sarcasticly.

"Torrie, I didn't mean to upset you, its just I wasn't prepared to hear about Michelle." John told her.

Torrie gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry I'm such a drama queen, its just Kurt always used to treat me so horible, I didn't excpect him to turn out like that, I thought I knew him and then he turned his back on me, I just don't want that to happen to us."

John smiled back at his girlfriend, "I will never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that now."

"Will all sophmore snow queen canidates come on stage with their escorts?" Vickie asked.

"Come on Torrie." John said guiding her on stage, Torrie smile as they stood next to Randy and Mickie, as well as Maria and Jeff.

"Will she be okay?" Layla asked a paramedic.

"Probably, she's lucky someone found her so quickly." the paramedic told her.

_Layla studied Michelle's eyes, "Michelle why are your eyes bloodshot?"_

_Michelle cackled, "None of your concern."_

_"Your on drugs aren't you?" Layla asked, "your pathetic."_

Layla looked down at her best friend, "I knew she was doing drugs," Layla felt a tear escape her eye, "I just taunted her about it, I called her pathetic, she has always been there for me, even for the things she didn't know about."

The paramedic looked at her, "I'm very sorry."

"Me too."

"And the winner is Mickie James!" Vickie announced.

Mickie smiled as a crown was placed on her head, then Randy led her off the stage.

"Your going down next year Orton." John hissed.

Randy laughed, "Not a chance."

Torrie and Mickie exchanged another look,

"Glenn." they said in unison.

"Yeah?" Glenn asked.

"Um well next year if Torrie gets-"

"All right come on." John grumbled as he dragged both Torrie and Mickie away from Glenn.

"Will all junior snow queen nominees come up to the stage." Vickie croaked.

"I am so tired of hearing her voice." Candice complained.

"I know." Lita agreed.

Trish and Christian, Christy and Chris, and Molly and Dustin, made their way on to the stage,

"And the win-"

Paul smirked over at Shawn who smirked back, then two gallons of punch came down on the vice principal,

Vickie screamed, "You stupid, stupid children! The only ones in this school I actually like, are Layla, Michelle, and Nic!" Nic sent a slightly frightened look at the vice principal, Vickie walked up to Trish, "here just take your stupid crown!"

"Hey you ever realize she dresses like a cheap hooker?" Shawn asked.

"I know right!" Paul agreed.

"Well that was awkward." Christian stated.

"Well I won the crown." Trish said happily.

Stephanie walked up on the stage, "On behalf of Mrs. Gurrerro I will announce that the senior snow queen is Lisa Varon."

**A/N Thoughts? I know its been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry, I had a midterm last week and I have some next week too... And I know the ending sucks but I couldn't think of anything else, also the seniors will be graduating in about 4-8 more chapters, should the story end there or should it go on?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Why is school back already." Maria groaned as she walked in with Candice and Mickie,

"I know I'm going to miss not doing anything all day." Mickie added.

Candice snorted, "Are you kidding me, when you got back from your dad's house in Virginia, all I could hear was you and Randy."

"I forgot you spent Christmas with them." Mickie said.

Maria rolled her eyes, "So how's Mr. James?"

Mickie laughed, "He is still dating that teacher with a mulet."

Maria and Candice joined her in laughing,

"I still can't believe he would date her." Maria giggled.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Neither can I."

Trish looked over at her boyfriend as she was sitting with Lita,

"What am I going to do?" Trish asked.

"About what?" Lita asked.

Trish took a deep breath, "I want to break up with him."

"Why?" Lita asked, "I thought you really liked him."

"I didn't, I liked the compliments." Trish stated.

Lita then looked over at Adam, "Well I've never had to dump anyone, Matt took care of himself and Adam," Lita smiled and looked back at Trish, "I don't want to break up with him."

"I guess I'm just going to go out and say it-"

"Hey baby." Christian walked up and joined Lita and Trish, "I got this for you, since I didn't see you on Christmas." he pulled out a pair of earings.

Trish smiled, "Thank you, but they must of cost a fortune."

"Your worth it." Christian told her.

Trish gave Lita a look, "I can't accepet this."

"Why not?" Christian asked.

"Because, I." Trish swolled, "I didn't get you anything."

Christy smirked as she walked near Mark, she had heard the conversation between Mark and Layla at the winter formal, so now she just needed to bribe him to tell her,

"Hello." Christy spoke seductivly.

Mark gave her a strange look, "Yes Christy?"

Christy ran her hand down Mark's chest, "Is there anything I can do to get Layla's secret off of you?"

Mark looked at her before facing his locker, "It was two years ago,"

_Mark made his way into the gym, he normally went their before class because of the darkness and the quiet atmosphere, but that day was different, he felt someone else's presents, he looked around before hearing a sob on the other side of the gym, he looked down debating rather or not he should continue, but once he saw blood flowing on the ground he followed it,_

_"Hello?" Mark called._

_Mark hear the sobbing increase as he layed eyes on Layla El her arm was dripping blood, once she saw him, she dropped the knife that was in her hand,_

Trish walked up to Christian she was going to do it this time, she was going to dump him,

Trish took a deep breath beore handing him the box with her earings in them,

"Trish I told you, these are yours." Christian said.

"I can't take them." Trish spoke softly.

"Why?" Christian asked.

"B-because I don't want to see you anymore." Trish stated.

"Was it something I did?" Christian asked.

"No, look I hope we can still be friends." Trish told him.

Christian rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here." Trish said.

Christian ignored his now ex and walked away.

Mark looked at Christy again, "How much is this information worth to you?"

"Anything you want I will give to you." Christy promised.

"Well too bad honey he isn't telling." Layla gritted through her teeth, she turned to Mark, "You said you'd never tell."

"I said I wouldn't say why you tried to commit suicide." Mark told her before leaving.

Layla turned to look at Christy, "Listen I know you aren't used to playing with the big girls, maybe the dirty dogs but not the big girls, you don't tell, alright peper stain?"

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Christy asked.

"That is none of your concern, peper stain." Layla hissed

"I may be peper stain at least I'm suicidal." Christy countered.

Layla didn't hessitate to slap Christy, it was was so hard Christy fell to the floor, "Don't mess with me peper stain."

**A/N Thoughts? **

**Sneak Peek**

"I thought you said you were keeping the baby?" Shane asked.

"Shane I don't need to be interrogated just keep your eyes on the road." Stephanie commanded.

"Stephanie answer me." Shane demanded.

Stephanie glanced at Shane worriedly "Shane just keep your eyes on- Look out!"

Shane looked back at the road and saw a truck he grabbed the steering wheel and swerved but the truck crashed right into the passenger side.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Stephanie!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and groaned she couldn't exactly go anywhere because she was sittng down and couldn'te get up without assitants, she looked up to see her older brother,

"Shane! Your home!" Stephanie attempted to stand up off the couch but failed.

Shane laughed, "So how's my niece?"

Stephanie grinned, "Well she'll be born in two months, what are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't seen you since you told me you were pregnant, and I wanted to see how big you were." Shane told her.

Stephanie glared at her brother, "What?"

"I can't believe your getting married in a couple hours Mrs. Orton." Mickie said.

Elaine laughed, "Neither can I," Elaine's face turned serious, "do you know if Randy is still having trouble with this?"

"What?" Mickie asked, "I didn't know he ever had problems with it."

"Its just with his Bipolar disorder-"

"Excuse me did you say Bipolar? Randy's Bipolar?" Micke asked.

Elaine shot her a confused look, "He didn't tell you?"

"Unbelivable," Mickie muttered, "he knows the worst thing I've ever done and he helped me through it, but he didn't even tell me about this."

"What did he help you with?" Elaine asked.

Mickie mentally smacked herself, how could she let that slip, "Just a little disorder."

Elaine smiled, "Called?"

Mickie looked at the ground, "Well I'm not proud of it but, Bulimia."

"What?" Elaine asked.

"Buli-"

"I heard you." Elaine hissed.

"Mrs. Ort-"

"Let me talk." Elaine cut her off, "I can't have people like you dating my son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mickie asked.

"He's too good for you."

Layla walked into a grave yard and stopped at a tomb stone, she her mother and her father had moved from England when she was fifteen, she had started at WWE High School in November and nobody ever knew, she looked at the tombstone of Alexander Jonathon El, her father he had died shortly after they moved to America.

"Is that your dad?"

Layla turned and saw AJ Lee, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." AJ said.

"Why are you here?" Layla asked.

"My mom is burried here." AJ told her.

"Oh, hey can I ask you a question?" Layla asked, AJ nodded, "I've heard from a lot of freshman that you're crazy-"

"I had a nervous breakdown at school after losing my mother, it cost me everything."

"Hey Steph I've got to pick up a few things for dad, want to come?" Shane asked.

"That depends, if its condems I think I'd look a bit awkward." Stephanie said.

Shane laughed helped his sister up and took her to his car,

"So," he said while driving, "any thoughts of what your going to do once the baby comes?"

"Can I tell you something, I'm actually still considering adoption." Stephanie told him, Shane looked at Stephanie,

"I thought you said you were keeping the baby?" Shane asked.

"Shane I don't need to be interrogated just keep your eyes on the road." Stephanie commanded.

"Stephanie answer me." Shane demanded.

Stephanie glanced at Shane worriedly "Shane just keep your eyes on- Look out!"

Shane looked back at the road and saw a truck he grabbed the steering wheel and swerved but the truck crashed right into the passenger side.

"Randy, I'm going to go." Mickie said.

"What why?" Randy asked.

"I just, I have to go." Mickie told him.

"Mickie!" Randy called.

Mickie looked down so Randy wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, "Look just you have to leave me alone, its over."

Randy grabbed Mickie's head and made it fase his, "Hey you can't dump me without a reasonable explanation."

"Your mother told me to stay away from you." Mickie confessed.

"What, why?" Randy asked.

"She said you were too good for me, because of my Bulimia." Mickie told him.

"Mickie, listen to me, I'm not too good for you, its the other way around." Randy said.

Mickie smiled and kissed Randy, "So want to get back together?"

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, "We never broke up."

Mickie laughed, then felt her phone vibrating,

"Oh my god!" she said after reading the text.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Stephanie and Shane were in a car accident." Mickie told him.

Randy's eyes widened, "Are they okay?"

"Shane is, Stephanie is with a lot of doctors, I have to go see her." Mickie stated.

"I'll drive." Randy said.

Paul rushed into the hospital and went into the room Stephanie was in,

"Sir we are going to need you to leave this r-"

"Like hell I am, is she alright?" Paul asked.

"She's fine just in shock." the doctor confirmed.

"What about the baby?" Paul asked.

"That's why we need you to leave." the doctor told him, "We need to do an emergancy c-section if the baby is going to live."

"Then do it!" Paul exclaimed.

"We need a parent she's underaged." the doctor said.

"I'm her fiancee." Paul lied.

"Oh, well I guess we can let that work." the doctor pulled out some documents Paul immedientally signed, "All right now if you can leave we'll get started."

"Be strong Steph." Paul told her before leaving the room.

"What do you mean you lost everything?" Layla asked.

"My friends, I lost all of them, well except Serena and Phil."

"You call that losing everything?" Layla asked, "My dad and I were in the car accident together, I lost everything, not you!"

"What did you lose, besides your dad?" AJ asked.

"DId Christy put you up to this?" Layla asked.

"No!" AJ exclaimed.

"She did, didn't she?" Layla asked, "She has no right to know, but I will tell you this I lost whatever sanity I had left at that time."

"What's going on?" Mickie asked Paul.

"She's delivering the baby." Paul told her.

"Two months early?" Randy asked.

"She was do in nine weeks." Paul said.

"Isn't that dangerous, I'm pretty sure the lungs aren't finished developing." Mickie stated.

"Well I'm hoping for a mirical."

The doctor came out, "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Is she okay?" Paul asked.

The doctor smiled, "It was very risky but your daughter is just fine, 6 pounds 2 ounces, so she would've been a little over 8 pounds if she was full term."

Paul smiled and walked into Stephanie's room where she was holding the baby,

"She's beautiful." Paul stated.

"Stephanie?"

"Sunny?" Stephanie asked.

"Um I'm Paul." Paul introduced himself.

"Look Sunny I know its been a while, but I need to tell you Vince McMahon is my father." Stephanie told her.

"What?" Sunny asked, "So we're half sisters."

"What?" Paul asked.

"My dad had an affair." Stephanie explained.

Paul snickered, "Vincy, but Steph what are we going to name the baby?"

Stephanie smiled, "Aurora, Aurora Rose Levesque."

**A/N Thoughts? If this story is ending when the seniors graduate four chapters away, I'm leaving it entirely up to my readers, there's a new a poll where you can vote for it on my profile**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Layla was sitting in Mr. Long's class, doodiling on a spare piece of paper,

"Can I see Layla El?" Vince asked.

"Sure, Layla?"

Layla grabbed her bag and followed the principal into his office, "Yes Mr. McMahon?"

"Layla, I remember when we first met, you sure have changed since then, haven't you?" Vince asked.

Layla looked down, "Maybe."

Vince laughed, "I still have the photo of us and your mother."

"You want to talk about my mom cheating on my dad?" Layla asked.

"More like requesting you don't tell anyone." Vince told her.

Layla glared at Vince, "How many affairs have you had?"

"Look," Vince hissed, "I haven't cheated on my wife for two years."

Layla clapped, "Brava, very good Vince."

Vince dimissed the fact that she called him his first name, "Layla I know you won't tell anyone, remember how I changed your medical records."

"Oh yeah, good idea saying that I had Chlamydia." Layla said sarcasticly.

"Well Layla maybe next time you-"

"Stop it!" Layla yelled, "Don't make me re-live it more than I already have!"

"Layla I was just joking." Vince told her.

"Never joke about it!" Layla hissed, "Just don't."

"I see your back." Mickie said.

Stephanie yawned, "Nice to be back."

"How's the baby?" Mickie asked.

Stephanie laughed, "She's fine, two weeks old today."

"Steph-"

"Stephanie," Paul interupted walking up to the two girls, "where's Aurora?"

"She's at my house, with her nanny." Stephanie snapped.

Paul snickered, "If you can even call her that, I don't trust that lady as far as I can throw her."

"Paul, we've talked about this, I needed to come back to school and unless _you_ want to watch her while I'm at school and at student counsil, be my guest." Stephanie hissed.

Paul sighed, "Stephanie- Can you give us a minute?"

Mickie looked at Stephanie, "Sure, I need to catch up with Trish anyway."

When Mickie walked away Paul turned back towards Stephanie, "Steph all you ever do to me anymore is snap and scream and hiss at me, what is going on?"

Randy took a deep breath, after two weeks he was finally going to talk to his mother about the incident between her and Mickie,

"Mom." Randy called.

Elaine smiled, "Yes?"

"What happened at the wedding, why did you yell at Mickie?" Randy asked.

"I knew was coming," Elaine sighed, "I know I over reacted, she seemed like such a nice girl and to find that ou-"

"She's the girl Michelle and Layla constantly tortured." Randy stated.

Elaine looked towards Michelle's room, "You know she feels guilty, she got addicted to drugs for goodness sake."

"Well maybe she does feel guilty, she should feel guilty." Randy told her.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked. "I don't want this! I don't want to be a teenage mother, this- this wasn't supposed to me! I made one mistake-"

"Getting with me was a mistake?" Paul asked.

"No! I want to be with you, just without her." Stephanie said.

"I'll get her after school." Paul told her.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You don't want her, and my daughter will not live with strangers."

"No you misunderstood me, I love Aurora with all my heart I just, I don't know how to do this," Stephanie felt a tear go down her cheek, "I don't want to mess up and it scares the hell out of me Paul, I've never been this scared in my life."

Paul wiped the tears off Stephanie's face, "The thing is Stephanie, is that you won't be alone, I'm staying right here, and we will raise this baby."

"What about the army?" Stephanie asked.

"I forgot to send in in my application, now I'm glad." Paul told her

Layla looked at Vince, "What do I have to do to prevent the photo from coming out?"

Vince laughed, "You mean this one?"

Layla stared at the photo in Vince's hand before storming out of Vince's office, just one thing that would remind her, one thing that would show everyone that she wasn't flawless. Little she know Christy had heard the whole thing,

"I'll get you Layla El." Christy whispered before walking into Vince's office.

**A/N Thoughts? Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll! But there is a tie right now in between ending it when the sophomores graduate then do a sequel and when the freshmen graduate then do a sequel so please if you haven't voted...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Christy smirked at Mr. McMahon, "So Mr. McMahon, good day isn't it- Don't answer I am not intersted-"

"Excuse me? I am your principal and you will show me some respect." Mr. McMahon told her.

Christy laughed, "Respect? You haven't cheated on your wife have you? Well not for two years anyway."

Mr. McMahon looked around, "How did you know that?"

"A little thing called eavesdropping, so honey I'll make you a deal tell me about Layla's secret, give me the photo, and I won't tell your wife." Christy proposed.

Vince glared at her, "I need more to the deal."

Christy smirked, "Fine," Christy flapped her eyebrows, "you like what you see?"

Vince licked his lips, "Absolutely."

Christy giggled, "To tell you the truth, I've always found you attractive."

"Really?" Vince asked.

"Really." Christy confirmed, "So why don't you hand over the photo?"

Vince grabbed a photo from his desk, "You get this after."

"Crazy, crazy AJ Lee." Kaitlyn sung while passing AJ.

"I'm not crazy!" AJ snapped, "My name is April Mendes, I go by AJ because my middle name starts with J, I don't tell people about when you were in rehab for Bulmia."

Kaitlyn looked around her, "Look crazy, I don't know who you think you are, just because you won a stupid contest that only ugly ducklings like yourself won."

"Hey!" Mickie went up to the duo, "Kaitlyn I can't believe you are talking like this, when we were in rehab-"

"Mickie you have to put up an act in that place its the only way to get out." Kaitlyn stated.

"Kaitlyn quite frankly you should go back, don't think we don't notice you don't eat." AJ said.

"Is that true?" Mickie asked.

"N-no!" Kaitlyn denied, "Who are you to judge me? You still throw up."

Mickie guiltly looked at the floor, "Its not that bad."

"Hypocrite!" Kaitlyn accused.

"No! I I don't do it everyday!" Mickie yelled.

"You should, honostly _Piggy James_, you need it to be thin unlike myself." with that Kaitlyn walked away.

"Mickie?" AJ asked.

Mickie glanced at AJ, "Your welcome."

"How's Michelle?" Adam asked.

Randy looked over at his step brother and back at Adam, "Fine."

Carlito snickered, "Guess drugs run in Randy's family, your Aunt Kat-"

Randy rammed Carlito up against a wall, "What was that loser?"

"You don't scare me, how many drugs did you take today?" Carlito asked.

"None." Randy hissed truthfully.

All the eyes then turned to the girl that had entered the locker room, Kaitlyn,

"Babe what are you doing here?" Nic asked.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and walked up to Randy, "You need to talk to your girlfriend about not throwing up her lunch."

Randy let Carlito go, "She doesn't anymore."

"Just admitted it to me and Ms. Crazy Lee." Kaitlyn said.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hair he turned to Adam, "I'll be back."

Christy pulled her top back on, "Was that enough?"

Vince smirked and tossed over the picture, "Happy?"

Christy looked at the photo the girl looked like Layla except with curly hair and- "Is this real?"

"Yep." Vince told her.

Christy smirked, "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this, how come Michelle didn't find this on Layla's medical records?"

Vince chuckled, "Someone changed them."

"Sneaky," Christy commented, "good."

"Thank you."

"Mickie!" Randy called.

"Yeah?" Mickie asked.

"How come you didn't tell me you were still Bulimic?" Randy asked.

Mickie stared at Randy, "She told you?"

"Mickie, I went around for months saying that you weren't like that anymore, you know how much this damages my reputation?" Randy asked.

Mickie put a hand on her hip, "Are you saying that you'd rather have your reputation than me?"

"Yes-" Randy looked at Mickie's hurt face, "No?"

"I can't believe this!" Mickie exclaimed before walking away.

"Mickie!" Randy called.

Mickie turned her head and rolled her eyes at Randy before countinuing to walk away.

**A/N Thoughts? To answer PurpleRain012 Stephanie is a senior, **

**Sneak Peek**

"Leave me alone." Layla cried.

Christy laughed, "This is too funny."

"You don't know." Layla whispered.

"That your a slut? Get real the whole school does." Christy stated.

"You don't know." Layla repeated.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Hey Layla." Christy greeted her former friend.

"What do you want?" Layla asked.

Christy chuckled, "You know I used to think that Stephanie McMahon was a slut, but getting pregnant in no before you're a freshman puts someone over the top."

Layla stared at Christy, "How did you know that?"

"So it wasn't photoshopped." Christy stated.

"You don't know anyth-"

"So did you give the baby up for adopt-"

"Will you shut up!" Layla screamed.

"Finally paying the price for being a skank?" Christy asked.

"I wasn't a skank!" Layla yelled at her.

"You got pr-"

"Just stop it." Layla was in a state Christy had never seen her in before, weakness.

"Make me." Christy growled. Layla turned frm Christy, "Are you crying now, finally realize what a skank you are?"

Randy walked up to Trish,

"I need to talk to you." Randy stated.

"About?" Trish asked.

"I think I might of messed up."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Why are you coming to- It involve Mickie doesn't it, what did you do?

"I might of told her I cared more about my reputation than her." Randy said.

"You are such an idiot," Trish smirked before continuing, "but I know how you can make it up to her."

"How?" Randy asked.

"Well," Trish whispered something in Randy's ear.

"What? Really?" Randy asked,

"Yep." Trish confirmed.

"Thanks, but if you tell anyone that I'm going to do this I will hunt you down and make you live a slow paniful death." Randy threatened her.

Trish laughed, "Yeah good look with that."

"Well that was boring." Paul said as he and Shawn walked out of a graduation meeting.

"Agreed, so I'm thinking we should shake up the graduation." Shawn suggested.

Paul smirked, "How so?"

"Well I'm thinking we-"

"Paul." Stephanie interupted walking up to the two, "Dawn Marie is sick."

Paul groaned, "Did Aurora get it?"

"No, but one of us has to go and get her." Stephanie told him.

"Let me guess that one of us is me isn't it?" Paul asked.

Stephanie kissed him, "Thank you."

"So um see you later _daddy_." Shawn said.

Paul glared at Shawn, "Call me that again and old Vincy will have to get one of his cheeks removed because your head will be shoved so far up his-"

"Aurora." Stephanie reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I'll be back in ten."

Mickie walked into Randy's room, she wouldn't be there if Trish wouldn't had threatened her, and as soon as she did she heard music,

"Oh Mickie your so fine your so fine you blow my mind hey Mickie!" Randy sung coming from his closet in cheerleader outfit,

Mickie struggled to keep in her laughter as she looked at Randy, "Really?"

"Oh Mickie you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickie!" Randy sung again pulling the cheerleaders outfit off.

Mickie's eyes went wide, "You can stop now."

"Hey Randy did I leave my-" Randy and Mickie turned to look at John, "Um well I'm gonna go."

John shook his head once he exited the room and grabbed his phone, "Hey Tor it happened again call me back when you get this so I can get Randy's naked image out of my head."

"Well that embarassing." Mickie stated.

Randy chuckled, "Well am I forgiven?"

"That depends, did you steal my pom poms?" Mickie asked playfully before kissing him.

"Yes." Randy admitted before pulling her into another kiss.

Paul walked back into the school carrying his daughter in a car seat, "Sup Adam."

"Hey Paul," Adam bent down so the baby could see him, "say Adam."

"Dude she's two weeks old." Paul told him.

"So she can't say my name?" Adam asked.

"No." Paul said.

"Oh," Adam stood back up, "well this never happened."

Paul laughed as Adam walked away,

"She's cute."

Paul turned to see his ex girlfriend Gail, "Yeah."

"I can't believe I was so mad about you and Stephanie hooking up." Gail stated.

Paul smirked, "Well I'm hot so its understandable."

Gail rolled her eyes, "Still egotistical?"

"Still attracted to me?" Paul asked.

"Are you flirting with me?" Gail put a finger to Paul's lips, "Don't worry I won't tell."

Gail leaned in to kiss him but Paul pulled back, "I'm in love with Stephanie."

"No Paul Stephanie and you will never last, you and I however will always have a spark."

"No." Paul said before walking away.

"Leave me alone." Layla cried.

Christy laughed, "This is too funny."

"You don't know." Layla whispered.

"That your a slut? Get real the whole school does." Christy stated.

"You don't know." Layla repeated.

"I just told you everyone does."

"Nobody does." Layla said, "I lied to Mark, I lied to my parents, nobody knows."

Christy snickered, "Wonder what people will think of you when this gets out, you'll be forever marked as a-"

"I got raped."

**A/N Thoughts? PurpleRain012, I really haven't decided if I'm still going to include the seniors when the graduate, I may just cut out some and keep some, or they could just be there once in a while... Anyway do you guys think I should involve a new set of freshman when the seniors graduate in chapter 36, like the Bella's DiBiase and Rhodes, Eve, and more probably?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It had been nine weeks since Layla ran away from Christy, and now she tried everything she could to avoid said girl,

"You can't avoid me forever." Chrisy said, Layla turned her head,

"We're at school, this isn't the time or place to talk about this peper stain." Layla hissed.

"But you won't talk to me ouside of school." Christy stated.

"Because I don't wan to talk to you." Layla reorted.

"That's why I've arranged for you to talk about it with someone." Christy said.

"What your supposed to be my best friend!" Layla yelled, causing other sudents to look at them,

"Best friends?" Christy asked.

"Best friend frenimie whatever! You shouldn't of told _anyone_." Layla emphisised on anyone.

"I had to Lay," Christy said, "you need help!"

Layla glared at Christy as Sable came towards her,

"Layla we need to talk." Sable told her.

"I hope your happy." Layla glared once more at Christy before following Sable.

Stephanie sighed as she brought Aurora out of her car after the nanny got sick she flew of to Mexico with a man from Mexico City, causing her to start bringing her baby to school. Stephanie stopped when she heard someone coming up behind her,

"Its been a while." Andrew said.

Stephanie bit her lip and refused to turn around, "What do you want?"

Andrew laughed, "Stephanie, hard to believe I used to be in love with you."

Stephanie turned and glared at Andrew, "Look do not-"

"Don't play momma bird with me, the only reaon you even have that," Andrew pointed at Aurora, "is because you are a slut."

Stephanie slapped Andrew, "If I cared about what you thought, then I wouldn't have needed to sleep with Paul."

Andrew glared at her, "That is the ugliest baby I have ever seen."

"What was that?" Paul walked up to Andrew with Shawn and Randy.

"Just saying your baby could win an ugly contest." Stephanie went to lunge at him but was held back by Shawn. Paul however jumped on Andrew and punched him.

"Dude that's enough!" Randy exclaimed pulling his friend off Andrew.

"Don't insult her again." Paul growled.

Jeff hardly paid attention as his girlfriend talked about their band, his mind was on one of her best friends, he hated the fact that he was leading on Ashley but it gave him a chance to hang around Maria,

"Jeff, are you paying attention to me?" Ashley asked.

"Um... Yes." Jeff lied facing his girlfriend.

"So what do you think then, can you arrange it?" Ashley asked.

Jeff thought upon answering, "Yes?" he finally guessed.

Ashley hugged him, "Thank you so much Jeff, I've been tryinhg to hook Maria up with someone for ages!"

"What?" Jeff asked.

Ashley laughed, "You said you could get Maria a date with Matt, but they'll come with us somewhere of course."

Jeff's eyes widened, Matt wasn't anywhere near over Lita, "Your welcome."

Ashley smiled at him and Jeff sent a fake smile back, one thing was for sure, he had to talk to Matt.

"So I thought you'd be a little bit more compfotable talking to me instead of Mr. Foley." Sable said.

Layla rolled her eyes, "Look whatever Christy told you she was lying."

"She me you got pregnant by rape, I highly doubt Christy would joke about this." Sable gave Layla a look, "you may not think it Layla but it happens to a lot of othe-"

"I was fourteen!" Layla said sharply, "everyone just thought I was a slut."

Sable grabbed Layla's hand, "I know how it feels to have an entire school think you're a slut, I had my daughter Sunny right after I graduated."

"Then you don't know anything!" Layla yelled.

"Layla calm down." Sable told her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down," Layla hissed, "I don't want to talk about Nathan."

"Is Nathan your son?"Sable asked.

Layla glared at Sable, "I don't need to be interogated, this is school you can't force me to tell you anything."

"You'd feel better." Sable encouraged her.

"I'll never feel better about how my son never even got to live!" Layla yelled, Layla looked down and sobbed silently, "I thought that I'd feel better when he was born, but he was born dead."

Sable stared at Layla in shock, "Layla, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn' going to give him a chance to live." Layla dried her tears and stormed out of the room.

Jeff took a deep breath before going up to his brother,

"Hey Matt." Jeff greeted his brother.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

Jeff sighed he hadn't been the same since Amy screwed him over, "I need you to do me a favor."

Matt glanced at his brother, "What is it?"

"Well you see Ash needs to get her friend Maria-"

"I'm not going on a date Jeff." Matt interupted.

"Come on please, I'd rather it be you than anyone else." Jeff told him.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I like her, but guys like me never get girls like that." Jeff stated.

Matt gave him a look, "What about Ashley?"

"I didn't always like Maria, actually I used to hate Maria, but something changed, I don't know what did, but I'm falling fast and hard and I need it to stop before I get crushed."

Matt smirked, "Jeff I'll go, just don't eye my date all night."

Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes, the old Matt would be back in no time.

Paul looked over at a sleeping Stephanie as he held Aurora in his arms, "You see your mommy works very hard, that's why she's too good for me, she'll probably be going to Harvard and I'll be lucky to get into any school."

"You know that isn't all true." Linda said chuckling as she walked in Stephanie's room.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, if I would have followed my heart then who knows where I would be now, but guess what, if I learned anything over the years love doesn't exsist, you were right she is too good for you, but you are a smart man Paul so I'm telling you this right now, leave never talk to Stephanie again and take my stupid grand daughter with you."

"Mrs-"

"Listen to me go let Stephanie move on, she got into Harvard, that is where she will be attending and she will marry someone more successful and have other children with that man instead of you." Linda said.

Paul smirked, "Listen Mrs. Vincy, I love your daughter and nothing will ever get me to stop."

**A/N Thoughts? Next chapter well be part one of the seniors graduation!**

**Sneak Peek**

"You still haven't told her yet?" Paul asked.

"No, I didn't mean not to tell her, how am I just supposed to spring it on her?" Shawn asked.

"Well dude figure it out we graduate tomorrow." Paul told him.

"I know but I don't want to hurt Lacey." Shawn said.

Paul smiled a his friend, "Well Shawn sometimes you have to do things that are better for others than yourself."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Stephanie groaned loudly, she was having to come up with her valovicorian speech, not that any help from Paul was offered, which is exactly why she was with Sharmell,

"Girl you need to calm down, its just a speech." Sharmell advised her.

"Just a speech?" Stephanie asked, "No this is supposed to be the best part about graduation!"

Sharmell rolled her eyes, "Stephanie."

"Okay so I'm over exagerated it a bit but if I don't do good how will people ever stop remembering me as the girl who go pregnant her senior year." Stephanie told her.

"Stephanie, in ten years are people going to care you had a baby, no, were you the first senior to get pregnant, not even close, and girl in ten years all of us seniors be engaged, married, divorced, in some sort of relationship, dead, or horny and alone."

Stephanie laughed, "That's my speech!" Stephanie joked.

"And this is the cafeteria." Trish announced, Mickie and Candice put on fake smiles at 10 what would be freshmans

"Thanks with the cafeteria sign there I had no idea what it was." a girl hissed.

Trish looked at the girl, "And who are you?"

"How is that any of you buisness?" the girl snapped back.

Another girl groaned, "Rosa leave it alone."

_Rosa _snapped her head towards the blond girl, "Shut up Tiffany."

"Maybe we should do name tags." Candice whispered.

Mickie glared at Candice, "I'm still mad at you for telling Trish that Randy and I didn't have a date today, this is so boring I want to cut my arm off just to give me something else to do!"

Candice pouted "She said it would be fun."

"Okay um order in the court," Trish joked, trying to break the ice, "like I said before I don't know any of you except Dustin's little brother and Randy's cousins so, Cody can you help me out?"

"You know it would be better if I helped out, because unlike most of these people, I'm awesome."

Trish turned and looked at him, "Um sure... So do we have any questions, like sports or clubs, because the student counsil is losing two members to graduation?"

A girl next to Rosa took a step forward, "Eve Torres, my question is when do I get to leave?"

Paul and Shawn made their way to Stephanie and Sharmell,

Paul went and at on the bench, "I remember when we walked in the locker room freshman year."

Shawn laughed at the memory, "Ric Flair and Elizabeth sure looked like they were having a good time."

"Then all he did was yell woo and asked us if we wanted to join in."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I see where you're going and don't worry Steph you were better." Paul told her.

"You actually did it?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Hey in all fairness she was hot!" Shawn protested, "And I don't know about Paul here but I'm a sexy boy."

"Girl how many girls have those men slept with?" Sharmell asked.

Stephanie put a hand on her hip, "I'd like to know that too."

"Uh Randy has a balet rehistal Shawn and I promised to go to we have to leave now or we won't make it!" Paul lied grabbing Shawn and leading him away.

"Worst excuse ever." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, Randy's right there with Adam and Lita." Sharmell pointed out.

Trish nervously chuckled and looked a Mickie who sighed,

"Listen lets all be honost none of us want to be here right now, I still need to find a way to get John not to walk in at bad times."

Candice laughed, "He did it again?"

"Yeah, last time he started singing 'Can you feel the love tonight'." Mickie told her.

"Girls! Focus." Trish said.

"Oh yeah, can I ask why you want to leave Eve?" Mickie asked.

"Because I want to." Eve said.

"Oh.. Go ahead." Candice dismissed her.

Eve smiled, "Great, see you later Melina and Rosa make sure you keep Mike from saying awesome."

"Um Miz." Mike corrected her.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey Paul can I ask you for some advise?" Shawn asked.

"Sure."

"How do I tell I Lacey I'm going into the army?" Shawn asked.

"You still haven't told her yet?" Paul asked.

"No, I didn't mean not to tell her, how am I just supposed to spring it on her?" Shawn asked.

"Well dude figure it out we graduate tomorrow." Paul told him.

"I know but I don't want to hurt Lacey." Shawn said.

Paul smiled a his friend, "Well Shawn sometimes you have to do things that are better for others than yourself."

"I know."

"And here's your chance, there she is." Paul pointed out.

Shawn nodded before walking up to his girlfriend, "Hey Lace."

"Shawn? Hi." Lacey greeted him.

"Um I need to tell you something." Shawn said.

"What?" Lacey asked.

"I enlisted in the army." Shawn told her.

"What?" Lacey asked, "When are you leaving?"

Shawn silently gulped, "Saturday."

"I-i don't know what to say." Lacey stated.

Shawn kissed her, "I want to be with you, so can we handle it?"

"I'm sorry I can't do this not now."

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think of some of the new introduced characters? **


End file.
